


I Wanna Get Lost in You

by SciFiRN



Series: All the Words [3]
Category: Necessary Roughness
Genre: BDSM, Erotica, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiRN/pseuds/SciFiRN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani and Nico move their relationship forward within the same the framework as my previous story All the Words. In this one, Nico takes Dani away for a very special reason one weekend and she learns a few things, gets something and they grow closer together. BDSM themes as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Wake Up and Head Out**

 Dani woke up alone. That didn’t really surprise her. She had gotten used to Nico not being in bed with her in the early morning. He usually got up early to work out and then he’d be in the kitchen making coffee when she finally stumbled down the stairs. He never seemed to be sleepy or cranky because it was too early. Frankly, she found it…endearing. She stretched, smiled and then slipped from bed.

She padded to the bathroom and flipped on the light. There was a folded note card taped to the mirror. Her name was written on the front in Nico’s neat script. She pulled it from the mirror with a frown and opened it.

_Dani-_

_Shower and dress in the clothes and shoes I set out in your walk in. Meet me at the café where you proved to me that your sensuality ran deep and only made you that much more beautiful to me. Knowing your usual routine, you probably should hurry. I expect you to meet me no later than quarter after nine, but sooner would be better. Bring only your purse and your phone. The kids have been told what they need to know, so don’t bother waking them if they aren’t up when you leave._

_Don’t make me wait._

_-N_

In a panic she looked at the clock. It was almost eight and she’d need to leave the house no later than quarter to nine to make it there by quarter after. She really needed to hurry if she was going to make it. She considered skipping the shower, but she shook her head. He was specific in that instruction. She turned on the water, but decided that she would skip the hair washing to save time. She pulled it up, stripped and dodged into the water.

“Oh my god…oh shit…” She cursed and poured shower gel onto her pouf. She lathered herself head to toe and then pulled her razor from its resting place. She needed to touch up her shaving. She had no idea what was going on, but this didn’t sound like something she should be skipping. She’d at least make the effort, even though she didn’t have the time. She soaped her legs and tried to keep her hand steady. She managed to avoid any cuts and moved to her bikini area and then her underarms. She finished, rinsed and exited the shower to dry and moisturize.

She cursed again as she brushed her teeth and then washed her face. She was skipping steps and she hated it, but she felt forced, annoyed and slightly excited. Next she decided to see what he’d picked for her to wear, hoping it wasn’t anything crazy. He had excellent taste, so she was pretty sure it would be appropriate. She tucked a towel around her and moved to the closet. She found a simple shift dress in muted coral with a navy scribble pattern. It was lovely. There was a matching cardigan as well as panties and a bra. She found a box with heels from her favorite designer as well.

She knew before she even started dressing that everything would fit perfectly, because Nico would be sure it would. She slipped into the clothing. Adjusted the straps on the shoes and then went to hurry to fix her hair and makeup.

She hit the café door at nine seventeen and she didn’t think that was too bad, considering traffic had been at a standstill. She glanced around the small seating area and was about to ask when Nico stood from one of the rear booths.

He raised his hand and smiled.

Dani smiled back and headed toward where he stood.  She suddenly realized how nervous she was when she reached the table.

Nico held his hand out to her and when she took it, he gently pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Your palms are damp Danielle.” Then he leaned back with his eyebrow arched and looked her over before he helped her into the booth. “I was right about the dress.” He waited until she was seated and then took the seat across from her. “It’s perfect on you. You look beautiful sweetheart.”

She felt her cheeks heat and wiped her palms on her thighs. She cleared her throat. “Thank you, and for the dress and shoes too.” She saw him nod at the waitress and then an espresso and croissant appeared on the table for her. She smiled and thanked her before thanking Nico again. She sipped the coffee with a sigh. “I ran around like crazy this morning. I sooo need this.” She closed her eyes in bliss and took another small sip. She let the aroma and the heat soothe her for a second. When she opened her eyes it was to see the man across from her watching her intently.

He sipped his own coffee with one arm casually draped across the back of the seat next to him as he regarded her. He kept waiting for her to ask and he knew she would. He set his cup down and adjusted the cuffs of his shirt under his jacket. “Did you sleep well?”

She frowned at him as she delicately ate some of her pastry. She was dying to know what was going on and he was talking about things like they were in their kitchen. She nodded. “Yeah, you?” She chewed and sipped and then took another bite as she tried to keep her curiosity to herself and play his game.

He shrugged. “Not really. I had another nightmare, but I went back to sleep pretty easily after I pulled you closer.” He found she kept the bad dreams away. If he woke from some horrible headspace, he’d pull her against him and she’d snuggle close, murmur something and usually he’d be lulled back to sleep. If not, he could at least relax with her in his arms and the demons wouldn’t keep pulling him back under.

She frowned and reached a hand across the table. “Why don’t you wake me?”

He shook his head and took her hand. He stroked it as he watched her face. “Dani, there’s no reason we both needed to be up and last night, after the nightmare woke me, I stayed awake some because I was planning.” He winked. “I’ve been anticipating this morning and I didn’t need you up for that.”

Her mouth formed an “O” as she looked down at her plate and then then back at him. “What is the plan then?”

His eyebrow rose. He released her hand as he sat back and picked his cup up again. “I’m taking you to the Hamptons. I seem to be the new owner of a small cottage on the beach.”

She swallowed hard. “You have a house in the Hamptons?”

He shook his head and smiled at her surprise. “According to Marshall’s will; yes.”

She gave him a sideways glance as she sipped from her cup. “Have you ever been there?”

He finished his coffee and set the cup down, but fiddled with the handle. “Several times while he owned it and once since he left it to me to sign papers and make sure things were in order.” He moved the cup to the end of the table with a soft sigh.

“And it’s a cottage on the beach…in the Hamptons?”

He raised his eyebrow. “It’s a cottage by Pittman standards. They have a summer house elsewhere, but this isn’t it.” He watched Dani’s face. “This is the smaller of the houses and the one that Marshall used for his less savory activities.”

Dani snorted. “Like he had any that were savory?”

“Well, he had those that were spoken of and those that weren’t”

“So, the ones Gabby didn’t know about then…”

“Oh trust me, there is very little Gabby didn’t know about.” He smiled sadly, “In fact, she’s probably been there a few times herself.”

She made a sour face. “I suppose you’re right. She told me more than I wanted to know.”

“Then pretend you don’t know it.” He laughed.

She stared at him and then rolled her eyes. “Okay, so how big is this cottage then?”

“It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a full dining room, a gourmet kitchen and a game room with a deck to the ocean.” He smiled as he watched her face. It really was a very nice house.

“So, cottage really isn’t the right word for it?”

He shrugged. “Compared to the normal Pittman residences it’s a shack Danielle.” He chuckled. “Are you finished with your breakfast?”

She glanced at her plate and nodded. “I guess I am, yeah.” She looked up at him. “Are you really in that much of a hurry to get to the beach and what about the kids? We really shouldn’t leave Juliette alone. Are we going to be back before dinner?”

His eyebrows drew together. She obviously hadn’t realized that he meant for them to be gone for the rest of the weekend. “No, we won’t be back until Monday.” He held up his hand as she started to protest. “Hold on a second.” He gave her a look that told her to stay quiet. “Ronnie and Angie are going to be over later to supervise. Ronnie is more than capable of ensuring Juliette and anyone else stay in line.”

She looked over at him and opened her mouth. She bit her lip. She wanted to argue, to disagree, to tell him if she’d known she would have left instructions.

He shook his head. “Stop.” He reached across the table and titled her head toward him so he could see her eyes. “Stop whatever it is you’re thinking about. Yes, I know you would have made plans, done this and that, which is exactly why I didn’t tell you we were going away. Trust me Danielle.” The last sentence was a statement, a question and a plea. He waited for her answer.

She sighed and turned her head to his palm. “Always.”

He smiled. “Then we have a few places to go before we head out.”

Her eyebrows drew together. “Where exactly are we headed first?”

“Well, we need to shop or we won’t have any food and then we need to head back to my place to pick up our bags.” He paused and then his voice dropped low and seductive, “and we’ll need some other things for the weekend.”

Dani gasped and felt herself go hot and then cold. She nodded with her eyes wide and locked on his. It had been a while since they’d had time to be really alone with each other and he’d hinted, not very subtlety, that he’d needed a few things recently. Hell, two nights ago he flat out told her that he had the overwhelming desire to hear her scream and beg him while she struggled against restraints as he caned her. It still amazed her how quickly it turned her on.

“Maybe I’ll let you pick what we bring?” A finger traced the line of her jaw. “Do you have a preference yet Danielle?” His voice was suggestive and seductive as he leaned closer over the table, his voice quiet. “Do you know how you want me to hurt you? Are you needing the caress of the flogger or the bite of the cane?” He paused and watched her face. His eyes took in how hers got wider and her breath caught. He saw her pulse jump in her throat and he knew she wanted everything. He pushed further. “Do you need it as much as I do; maybe even more? Should I pack the strap…my belt, or perhaps you want to try something new?”

She gasped as her vision glazed with a rush of wet heat between her legs. “Oh god…” She swallowed and her eyes darted around the café. She was sure everyone was watching and listening, but as far as she could tell; no one heard a thing. She was the only one paying attention to Nico and every cell in her body had his attention. She licked her lips and tried to find words. “I…uh…” She leaned closer, her voice was barely a whisper. She blinked and found herself drowning in the dark hazel of his eyes. “I want what pleases you, Sir.”

Nico moved suddenly. He slid from the booth and pulled her from hers and into his arms. He pressed a rough and short kiss to her lips and then slid his arm around her waist.

 “We need to go now.” He pulled his money clip from his breast pocket and dropped a twenty and a ten on the table. It was more than adequate for their bill. He thanked the waitress by name as he urged Dani toward the door. “Where is your car?”

She was confused for a few seconds and then she pointed. “There.” She leaned into his heat at her side and let him lead her toward her vehicle.

He moved them quickly through the lot. “Keys?” He held out his hand as they approached the door. “I’ll drive.”

She frowned and searched the lot for his Lincoln. “How did you get here?”

He smiled and pulled her fully against his chest even as he backed her toward the driver’s door. “I took the subway and then a bus. Public transportation is a modern marvel in the city.” His hand ran up her hip and settled at the dip of her waist. “Keys.” He mumbled as he pressed her head to the side and kissed her neck to her ear. “I want you. Now would be good, but here is not.” He pressed himself against her belly to prove his words. His right hand slid to her purse. “Where are the keys?” He kissed his way to her mouth and hovered over her lips.

He knew he was distracting her, but he didn’t care. He feathered a light kiss just below her nose and then to the left of her lips. “Mmm, you taste like mocha.”

She shivered against him and leaned up on her toes trying to press her lips closer. She wanted more contact and a deeper kiss. She moaned when his tongue brushed her lips. “How do you do this over and over?” She breathed out as she pulled her purse between them and fumbled for her keys. She found them just as his mouth slid against hers.

He heard the jangle of metal and pulled back with a wicked smile even though it was the last thing he wanted. He stepped back and pressed the unlock button on the key fob. His left hand slid from her waist and he lifted her chin upward. “How is easy.” He winked and nodded. “Get in Danielle.” He waited for her to move and only after she had the passenger door open did he open the driver’s door. He took a breath and tried to settle his own pulse and then he slid behind the wheel.

************

By the time they’d finished shopping and made it to the loft to pick up their bags, things between them had eased to a slow simmer, which was exactly how Nico wanted it. He parked beside the Lincoln and looked over at Dani as he turned off the ignition and palmed the keys. “Let’s take my car. We’ll move the groceries over and then head upstairs to get the bags and everything else I think we’ll need for the weekend.” He added suggestively as he watched Dani move nervously beside him.

She unhooked her seatbelt and nodded. “Okay, but I don’t mind if we take mine.”

Nico smiled and in answer, he exited the car. He popped the trunk of her car and moved the bags over to his.

Dani opened her door and watched as he closed the trunk then he locked both cars and joined her. She looked up at him. “So, you packed a bag for me I guess?”

He smiled and slid his arm over his shoulder as he moved them toward the elevator with a chuckle. “I packed a few things you’ll need, yes.”

She frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He pushed the button on and waited for the doors to open with a smile. “Nothing you need to worry about.” The doors opened and closed with them inside. “But really, you aren’t going to need much and I packed exactly for that.”

She looked at him. “I’m not going to need much?” She leaned against the wall across from him. “Should I be worried?” She watched as his eyes moved over her and she felt them on her like a hot, heavy weight; almost like he was touching her, and it made her breath catch.

His eyes settled on hers and he took a step toward her. “Do you think you need to worry?” He asked as he stood a breath away from her. He let his body heat the air in front of her, but he didn’t actually touch her as she looked up at him. He watched her pupils dilate and her respirations increase and he knew exactly what he did to her.

She swallowed and blinked. Her voice didn’t sound like it came from her throat when she finally answered. “Only about...” she swallowed again and wished she could look away from his eyes, “how I’m going to respond…” She needed to feel him touch her, but god, she didn’t want to cross some line she wasn’t supposed to cross. She almost felt overwhelmed and then the elevator rang and the doors swooshed open and the spell was broken.

He forced himself to ignore the need to press her against the wall of the elevator and instead, he smiled and hooked her arm through his as he guided her into the hall toward his loft. The quicker they made it to the Hamptons the better.

Dani savored the feeling of him next to her and she leaned her head against his arm as she waited for him to unlock the door. She wasn’t surprised by the loud mewing sound that accosted them before the blur of black and bits of white ran toward them as Nico disarmed the system. She giggled and bent to scoop him into her arms.

It had become one of their games, now that he’d accepted her as part of his family. He purred loudly and nuzzled his face to her chin and then as quickly as he wanted up, he was bored and squirmed until Dani put him down. Immediately he ran to Nico and dodged between the man’s legs.

Nico bent and scratched his head. “I know, but I was here all week.” He ran his hand the length of the cat’s back and then scratched him again while the cat circled and purred. “I’ll make sure you have plenty of dry food and water. You’ll live you ornery beast.” He scratched behind his ears and then stood as he brushed his hands together to remove the hair from them.

Dani watched, but she’d moved into the apartment and was in the living room now. As usual, the place was spotless and she wondered if he really did live here. You could do a magazine shoot in the place it was so perfect. She looked up as Nico moved toward her. She smiled at him and then she noticed the look on his face and her smile faltered some. “What’s wrong?”

His face was serious and his arms were crossed. “What did I tell you this morning?”

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion and she wrapped her arms around herself. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” She took a step back, but found herself against the couch. She moved to the right awkwardly. “Did I do something to upset you? Say something?”

He moved toward her, a step forward and half a step to the left to box her toward the window as he shook his head. “Danielle, I told you not to be later than quarter after nine this morning. Do you know what time it was that you came through the door of the café?”

She swallowed. Hell yes she knew and she damn well thought it was a miracle that she made there in as good a time as she did. But even with that thought, the look in his eye and the threat in his voice sent a thrill of something dangerous through her. She nodded. “Yes Sir, it was seventeen after.”

His lip quirked upward and he shook his head. “My watch actually said nineteen after.”

She blinked. “Okay, so that made me, what…four minutes late?”  She almost squinted at him, but stopped herself before she did.

“And if I chose to round up?”

She wanted to groan. “Then five minutes.”

“So, you admit you were five minutes late then?” He smiled benignly.

She wanted to kick his shin. She bit back a few choice words and glared up at him.

“Danielle, I asked you a question.” He stepped into her space. “Were you five minutes late or not?”

“According to you I was, yes.” She crossed her arms stubbornly.

He didn’t smile he just watched her face as his anger simmered somewhat. “That is not what I asked you, was it?”

She shivered. “No.”

His eyebrow rose as he bent over her. The heat of his breath scorched her neck in a moist, hot path, but he still didn’t touch her. “No, what?”

Her breathing was erratic. She blinked and shivered again. She reached up to push a piece of hair from her eyes. “Oh god…Sir…No, Sir.”

He inhaled and savored the clean scent of Dani. “Again then; were you five minutes late?” He made sure to breathe out over the sensitive skin over her ear and just above her collarbone. He felt her nod before he heard her almost breathless words.

“Ye…yes, Sir, I was five minutes late Sir…” She was leaning into him now, toward him.

He pulled back as she leaned forward, withholding his touch. He nodded. “Good, or maybe not since you’ll need to be disciplined for being late Danielle.”

She pulled back and blinked at him. “Huh?”

He stepped away and moved toward the bedroom, leaving her standing were she was. When he returned she was still standing slightly dazed where he’d left her. He dropped two overnight bags by her feet and then walked to the door. He opened it. “Come on. We need to go now.”

She looked at the bags and then at him in confusion.

He gave her a slightly aggravated raised eyebrow. “Pick up the bags Danielle and let’s get on the road. It’s almost noon and I’d like to be settled in before dinner.”

She was a bit hurt and aggravated at him, but she picked up the bags and followed him out the door. He stayed in front of her to the elevator and then entered first. He didn’t speak as they rode down to the garage and even as he opened the trunk. He unlocked the doors with the keyfob, but didn’t open her door for her. Rather, he simply slid in behind the wheel and settled in waiting on her. She stared at him for a moment, stunned. This was not the Nico she was used to and she was a bit put off by him. He was always a gentleman, always carrying the bags and holding the door. She took her seat, buckled up and stared out the window in silence with her bottom lip between her teeth to keep the tears from her eyes.

It was about twenty minutes until they hit the highway and that was when she felt his hand on her thigh. She glanced over at him only after he said her name quietly, but with the quiet authority he put into it.

“Danielle.” It wasn’t a question.

She turned toward him and hated the tears that started down her cheeks. “I don’t like that you won’t talk to me and I don’t know what I did that was so bad. There was an accident and traffic was…” She gripped his hand and watched the strong line of his jaw as he drove.

He made a shushing sound, glanced at her and then back to the road. “It doesn’t matter why you were late Danielle. I gave you instructions and you weren’t able to follow them.  Part of what you agreed to when signed up for this was doing what I asked, even if you didn’t know why I asked it. Right?”

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she nodded. “Words Danielle.”

“Yes Sir.” She whispered, still holding the hand on her lap like it was a lifeline.

“The excuses don’t matter. You weren’t at the café by quarter after. If the kids miss curfew, what happens?”

She drew in a breath. “They get grounded.” She snorted some and couldn’t keep the smile out of her voice. “Are you going to ground me?”

He smiled. “No, but you do need to understand that there will be consequences.”

She frowned and nodded. “I understand, but I don’t like the way this feels. I don’t like the silence. I want it right between us.”

He smiled at her. “It will be and that’s the easy part.” He squeezed her hand and then let go. “You’ll take your discipline and we’ll both feel better for it.” He gripped the wheel with both hands. “I don’t like it when you let me down. It makes me tense. You don’t like that you let me down and now you’re tense. Five minutes; five strikes with the cane and since you were stubborn about admitting to the entire thing you bought yourself two more.”

Dani moaned and wiggled in her seat. “Yes Sir.”


	2. The Rules We Live By

**The Rules We Live By**

Dani stared out the window as the scenery went by. They’d sat in traffic for about forty five minutes at one point and Nico had barely said ten words to her. He’d listened to the radio, hummed along and commented on a news story, but other than that, he’d be silent as he drove. The rest of the drive had felt like an eternity to Dani anyway. Time seemed to pause altogether and she was anxious. She didn’t know what to expect at this point. What had started as a romantic weekend now had her worried. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt and then rolled her head on the back of the seat so she could watch Nico. They’d left the highway about ten minutes ago and her anxiety had kicked up a notch when they had. She wanted to gauge his mood, but as usual he was simply Nico; calm, cool and sexy as hell.

He was wearing his sunglasses, but he caught her eye over the top of them when he turned to his right to check the traffic before taking the turn.

“You okay?”

She nodded and turned back to the window.

“You’re acting like a spooked dog Danielle. What the hell is wrong with you?” His voice was calm and even.

Dani turned to look at him and he’d removed his glasses as they sat at a four way stop. She didn’t like the way his eyes were on her face. It was like he was getting into her head already. “Stop that.” She held her hand between his face and hers.

He frowned and his eyebrows drew together just as the car behind them blew its horn. He sighed, took her hand, checked traffic and moved through the intersection. Once they were moving again he spoke, still holding her hand. “I will not stop and you will not tell me what to do. Right now, you’ll answer me. I asked you if you were okay. A nod is not an answer. I thought we’d addressed this, but here we go again Danielle. With the exception of you not having use of your mouth, when asked a question you will answer me with words. So, I’ll ask again. Are you okay?”

She looked at him, slightly puzzled about when and how she might not have use of her mouth, but then she nodded. “Um, yes I’m fine, but I guess I’m just anxious. We’ve never done this and I don’t really know what to expect.”

His expression softened some. “We’re together all the time. This isn’t much different.” He smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

“But you’re already enforcing new rules.” She turned toward him, happy he was finally talking to her and she could express some of her anxiety to him.

He nodded. “Rules you agreed to learn when you’d wear my collar.”

She gasped and her eyes went wide “Is that what this is? But, I…I mean…you asked if I’d take your collar, then it never happened.” She stared at her lap. “I wasn’t sure you still wanted it. You hadn’t brought it back up. You never…” She sniffed.

“God Dani, if I wasn’t driving I’d spank some damn sense into you.” He laughed. “We’ve been so busy with Lindsay, Juliette and even TK. There’s your work, my work, and getting Ray Jay’s legal shit figured out. It’s been an insane few months.” He paused, took another turn and then slowed into a more residential area before he continued. “On top of all that, I wanted to make sure you understood what you were getting with me. We moved into what we had pretty fast. I needed you to realize it wasn’t a passing turn on for me. I need this on a regular basis. I wanted you to be sure.”

She turned in her seat and narrowed her teary eyes at him. “Mr. Careles listen carefully; you have ruined me for ordinary men. I no longer have dreams of being swept off my feet on a beach and being made love to. Now, if my dreams involve a beach I’m usually kneeling in the sand as I watch you soak a thick bamboo cane in the ocean before you use it on me.” She smiled. “I don’t want what I used to have. I want what you give me. I need you and every damn thing you bring me on a regular basis, but that doesn’t mean I’m not afraid of messing up. This is new for me.”

“You know I love you Danielle and no matter what happens, that is never going to change.”

She smiled. “I love you too.”

“Good.” He pulled the car into a long driveway. He glanced at Dani and then at the house. “We’re here.”

Her eyes shifted forward and she took in the two story house. She giggled. “This is a cottage?”

Nico smirked. “That’s how it’s listed in the Pittman assets, yes.” He undid his seatbelt and exited the car at about the same time Dani did. He met her by the trunk and motioned to the property lines. “There’s a good bit of property with the house as well.”

She followed his hands and nodded as she looked around. “When I become uber rich, remind me to list my house, the one I own now, as a shack, okay?”

He nodded. “Duly noted, now grab our bags and I’ll get the rest.”

Dani nodded. “Okay.” She reached for the bags as she stared up at the house.

“Danielle.” Nico leaned in behind her and pressed her against the rear of the car. His hands were suddenly on her breasts, pinching harshly along the sides. “Is that an appropriate response?”

She gasped at the sudden assault. He’d barely touched her all day and now he was fully pressed against her with his hands on her breasts and then his knee slid between her legs and her dress was riding up. She bit back a moan and then she did moan when his teeth scraped her neck and he sucked and bit at her ear. “Oh god…Nico…” Her hands gripped the bag she held.

“I asked you a question.” He pulled the skirt of her dress up higher, completely exposing her lower half. He pulled back and ran his hand over her ass. The thong he’d chosen left him plenty of skin to explore.

She suddenly realized her ass was exposed; outside, in broad daylight. She felt herself go bright red and she tried to pull away. “Please, Nico…” She dropped the bag and moving to push her skirt down she shoved at his hands.

He landed a hard slap on her ass.

She stopped.

“Good girl, now listen to me Danielle.” His voice was stern and if she could have seen his face she would have seen the deep set frown on it.

She caught her lip in between her teeth, nodded and then took a breath as a vague sense of calm settled over her. Breathless she said, “Yes, Sir.”

He nodded and she felt it against her cheek just like she felt his breath against her neck and his growing cock against her ass. She tried not to moan, but she couldn’t hold back the shiver when he ran his hand over her ass again.

*******

Nico knew Dani didn’t even know she shifted her posture, but he saw it immediately. She’d straightened, her head came up, her stance widened and her shoulders went back. He rewarded her with another slap. He believed in symmetry after all. When she moaned this time, he grabbed the top of her panties and pulled upward even as he pressed against her from behind.

The sudden pressure against her core, the heat from where his hand warmed her ass, the fact that she was almost naked from the waist down in a driveway…all of it had her breathless in seconds and when he pulled upward in a rhythm that made her have to go up on her toes as the lace of the thong made her tender flesh even more sensitive, she thought she would die. “Oh my god…please…Sir.”

He smiled and pressed his mouth to her ear. He inhaled and then spoke. “Usually, you’re so astute Danielle, but for some reason not today.” He kept teasing her with her underwear. “I know you’re nice and wet now aren’t you?”

She didn’t hesitate this time. “Yes Sir.” She nodded and turned her head as much as she could to see him. She pressed her ass against him, but when she did he stopped playing with her and she moaned.

He kissed her neck. “You sit still and I’ll give you what I want you to have. You move and you lose everything.” He pulled back to see her face and laughed at her frustration. He kissed her nose. “There are rules, that’s what this is about and usually you figure that out. Like when we play at my place. You understand when you get there you are under a different set of rules than you are at your house and you almost always behave that way once we get there .” He cocked his head to the side and watched her swallow. Her eyes were wide and on his the entire time he spoke. He watched her lick her lips and almost gave in and kissed her then, but he didn’t. He took a breath and tried to remind himself what he was doing and why he was doing it. “Well, rules are the same here, Danielle. Understand?”

She nodded and moved from foot to foot as he tugged on the thong again. He did it in a way so that it slid across her clit and if he didn’t stop she felt like she might cum. “Yessss Sir.”

“Good and you’re going to learn a few new things, but we have a couple of things to do first.” He pulled his hand away, turned her toward him and cupped her cheek. He kissed her. He took his time with her because he needed to. His tongue slid across her lips and then dipped inside and she let him in eagerly. He knew exactly what she’d do and how’d she’d kiss him back and before she reached for his shoulders he grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the small of her back. He ravaged her mouth once he had her hands.

She had no leverage and she was forced back against the car again. She felt small, fragile and again was reminded that she was almost naked in the driveway, but his mouth drove that thought out quickly. And then he pulled back and smiled down at her as she panted up at him. She stared at him, still barely three inches from her as she struggled to breathe and to think. Her lips were swollen and they tingled. She was swollen, wet and hot between the legs as well. “Sir?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

He smiled and released her hands. “We need to get things into the house now Danielle.”

She nodded slowly. “Yes Sir.” She pushed away from the car and reached to straighten her skirt, but her eyes found his before she did and she saw the wicked smile on his face and she knew before she even asked. “May I pull my skirt down Sir?”

He shook his head. “No, I like it just the way it is. Carry our bags in and then you don’t have to come back out.” So far, she’d been mostly protected by his body, the raised car trunk and the curve in the drive, but when she moved to the porch she’d be more exposed. He wasn’t concerned. It was virtually impossible to see anything from the road and there were no views from the neighbors, but a stray jogger could possibly see something, but they would have to be looking and he highly doubted anyone would be looking.

“Ye…yes Sir.”

Nico stepped back as Dani picked up the bags and raised her chin. He watched her flush a deeper red and then she turned and with the sexiest strut she had, made her way to the porch. He watched until she was there and then he picked up several grocery bags and followed. He waited purposely to enjoy the view, but he also wanted Dani to have to wait just a little longer. Doing this went against everything in her, but she was doing it for him and he was enjoying it for that reason. It wasn’t going to hurt her and she was so fucking sexy it was killing him. He unlocked the door as she waited on the porch and then he stepped back for her to enter.

Dani stopped in the foyer, unsure where to go, so she waited on Nico. He moved around her. “Follow me, the alarm panel’s in the kitchen.” There was a beeping and he kept moving swiftly until he found the panel and punched in a code until the beeping stopped. He smiled at Dani. “The code is 28714. I’ll text it to you if you need me to.”

She nodded. “That would be good.” She glanced around the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. It was gorgeous and she was still processing the view out the window. “Wow…it’s amazing.” She moved toward the large bay window.

There was a smile on his face at the one on hers. “I know, even Marshall liked this place and he was difficult to impress, which was why he bought it…well one of the reasons anyway.” He motioned back to the front door. “I’ll be right back, there are a few more bags.” He raised an eyebrow. “Feel free to look around.” He smiled and headed back out the door.

******

Dani watched Nico go and wondered what the hell was going on in his head. Hell, she wondered what the hell was going on in her own head. She was half drunk on lust and she wanted him to fuck her over the damn marble countertop in front of the bay window where anyone passing on the beach could see. Not that there were many people on the beach this time of year, but hey. Speaking of which, her skirt being up around her waist in the drive had her hotter than she’d been in a long time and right now she was sure she might drip down her leg if her thong wasn’t pulled up so tight. “Mmmm…” She smiled and that thought made her nipples harden and everything tingle all over again and she pressed her legs together.

The thought that he’d brought her here to finally, actually, really put a collar around her neck…she lifted a hand to her neck and swallowed. Emotionally she didn’t know how to feel, but physically it turned her on beyond belief. She forced her feet to move out of the kitchen into the open living area. The furnishings were a mix of new pieces and handmade pieces leather and aged woods, repurposed by local craftsman most likely. There were some antique pieces throughout as well. Dani noticed the original art on the walls and shelves also. She whistled because the furnishings probably needed insured for more than the cost of her house itself.

She paused at the portrait above the fireplace. It was more suited to a bedroom since it was a nude, but the two things that struck her most were first, the picture appeared to be of Gabrielle and if it wasn’t it sure was of someone who looked a hell of a lot like her, and second the woman was on her knees with a collar around her neck. The only other thing in the painting was a pair of legs in boots off to the side.

“I’ll take that down.”

Dani jumped and put her hand to her throat.

He smiled and pulled her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He settled his lips by her ear. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He looked up at the painting but let his hands slide over Dani’s breasts. “Gabrielle doesn’t know that still exists. Marshall told her he destroyed it years ago.” He smiled when Dani shivered. “I forgot to have the cleaners take it down.”

She gasped when his fingers pinched and pulled at his nipples. “If it weren’t her…Oh god…” She lost track of what she was saying as his right hand moved down her belly and pushed aside the crotch of her underwear.

He growled in her ear. “I’d like to have you painted like that Danielle.” He slid a finger inside and teased her slowly. “Or maybe while you’re begging me for more.” He tweaked her nipple as he added another finger. “Would you like to sit for a painting Danielle?”

She moaned and nodded, not really sure what he was asking, but knowing she wanted whatever he was giving her. “Yes Sir…please.” She moved against him, needed more, she was close.

He made a sound in his throat and then he pulled his fingers from between her legs. “Mmm, not good baby. You sit still, you get. You move and you lose.” He winked at her as he turned her around and then he held his fingers to her mouth, tapped her lips.

She didn’t hesitate and drew his fingers into her mouth. She sucked as if she was sucking his cock, her eyes on his the entire time. She tried to seduce him into giving her more, but she knew it was a lost cause at this point. He had his agenda and getting her off right now, wasn’t on it.

He smiled and pulled his fingers from her mouth, though he’d rather just fuck her. He motioned to the painting. “I’ll take it down later. First, we need to get the food put away, then show you the rest of the house, then…well then dinner I think. Sound good?”

“Yes Sir.” She smiled at him and glanced around the living room again.  “Can I ask you something though?”

He nodded.

“So, what exactly did Marshall do here?” She was wondering at this point. “The painting is pretty damn…um, obvious.”

Nico laughed. “Oh Danielle, I told you things were less than savory.” He took her hand pulled her in for a hug. It was warm in the house and he pulled back and took off his jacket. He looked over the woman in her dress pulled up and raised an eyebrow. “I think you’re overdressed at this point. Why don’t you get more comfortable before we go any further?”

She smiled, thankful she could change. “Great, I left the bags in the kitchen.” She bounced up and down. “I’m excited to see what you packed me.”

His smiled widened and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Whoa there Dr. Santino, you don’t need the bag just yet.” He stepped closer and reached for the where the dress was bunched up. “Hands up.”

Dani swallowed. Oh no he didn’t mean…he couldn’t mean, but she had no choice other than to put her hands up over head slowly and let him pull the dress over her head. She wasn’t shy about being in her bra and panties with this man, but it would be weird if she had to be that way in the house. She dropped her hands and watched his face.

He smiled and draped the dress over the back of the sofa and then turned back to her. “Turn around Danielle.” When she didn’t hesitate it sent a small thrill through him. “Good girl.” He let his hands slide over the soft skin of her shoulders and down her arms and he watched the goose bumps bloom on her flesh as she shivered. His fingers ghosted over her upper back and lower back, then down over the tops of her breast, her belly and then back up and he savored the tension that ran through her with each touch. He let his fingers settle over the strap of her bra and he unhooked it and slid it down her arms and tossed it to where her dress was. Then he moved to her front and kissed her neck, then bit lightly, moving over her skin with his teeth and his tongue. He felt her sway into him. “Stand upright Danielle with your hands at your side.”

“Yes…god, yes Sir.” Her voice was far away.

He slowly went to his knees as he bit down her chest, not harsh, but not lightly, until he got to her nipples and then he latched on, suckling the left and she moaned, her head fell back and her hands fisted at her sides. “Oh…please…yes” Her head snapped forward when his sucking switched to the sharpness of teeth. “Ohhhh…mmmmm….”

Nico pulled the nipple between his teeth, stretching, scratching. He watched her face and as he did his hands pulled her panties down her legs to her ankles. He repeated the same treatment to her other nipple, but brought his hand up the inside of her now naked thigh this time. He was inches away and she was already slick. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he pulled his mouth from her breast and smiled up at her. His index finger stroked her thigh, but he didn’t touch her where she needed it.

Dani panted, eyes glazed as she watched the man kneeling up at her. “Please Sir…don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop what Danielle?” He ran his finger through the cream on her thigh. Through the crease there from front to back and then across the well groomed line of her pubic hair, but he avoided her where she needed him most.

“Hurting me.” The words were past her lips before she realized what she said. She wanted him to touch her clit and to fuck her, she wouldn’t lie. Hell, she needed to cum, but what had made her hottest was him hurting her breasts. The biting, the pulling, earlier it was the spanking.

He stood and took a step back because he wasn’t ready to end their night and she was pushing him toward that. “You’re testing my limits Danielle.” He smiled at her. “I have plans on making you hurt, but we need to talk, and right now isn’t the time for either…even though I really want it to be.” He took her hand. “Step out of the panties.”

She glanced down and only then realized he’d pulled them down, so she did what he asked and stepped out of the thin strip of lace to stand naked in the living room. “Do you want me to dress in anything else?”

He shook his head. “Nope, ditch the heels too.” He cocked his head. “You warm enough?”

She thought for a minute. It was warm in the house, so at least at the moment she was plenty warm. She nodded. “For now I am, yes.”

“Good, but if you get cold, you tell me. Let’s get the food put away. Then I’ll show you around.” They headed back to the kitchen and unpacked their food. There was wine, scotch, salmon, potatoes, feta, cheddar, prosciutto, fresh veggies for a salad, asparagus, eggs, French bread, half and half, coffee beans, olives and several other food stuffs and paper goods.

Dani was happy to see that the cupboards were well stocked with staples that were not expired, but of course Nico would have known that. And honestly, they wouldn’t have starved since there was plenty of pasta and flour, beans and canned tomatoes. Dani definitely could have made due if she’d had to.

When they were done Nico pointed to their bags. “Grab the bags and I’ll show you the rest of the house.”

Dani’s eyebrows pulled together. Obviously, he was still upset, or playing the power card or whatever. Fine. She picked up the bags and followed him. The moved back to the living room.

“Well, you saw this room, but again, this is the living room and then the formal dining room is this way.” He moved off toward the left and behind the kitchen and  what looked like it may have once been a sunroom was now a very open dining area surrounded by glass on three sides with the most gorgeous view of the ocean and beach.

Dani’s mouth opened as she stared. “Oh my…”

Nico moved behind her. “I know.” He wrapped his arms around her and simply enjoyed the feel of her naked body against him. “I think I’m going to lay you out on this table at sunset and watch the sun dance on skin while I lay the cane to your ass.”

She dropped the bags on the floor with a gasp. “Sir…”

“Now I know I’m going to do that.” He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Then I’m going to fuck you against the window Danielle.”

“Oh god Sir.”

“That gets you wet doesn’t it?”

She nodded very slowly. “Yes Sir, but I’m afraid.”

He smiled. “Trust me baby.”

She closed her eyes and swallowed. She did and she always would. He saved her baby girl’s life. He’d been there for her when no one in the world was and he made her blood sing. “Always.”

He let out the breath he’d been holding. He knew he was pushing her and every time he did he hoped, he prayed, but she still hadn’t let him down. He wouldn’t do what he just said. Not because he didn’t want it, but because it could hurt her reputation, his reputation and their reputation with the Hawks. There were other ways to get what he wanted. He would have the windows treated, but for now the fantasy was enough.

He kissed her cheek and nodded. “Good girl, I want to show you the outside, but you probably should put on a robe since it’s a little chilly. Hang on.” He lifted their bags from the floor and set them on the dining table. He opened the one he’d packed for her and pulled out the robe inside. He held it open until she slipped into it.

Dani hadn’t seen this robe before. It was a knee length deep red color, thick terry robe and it was very nice. She belted it and followed Nico to the sliding doors between the dining and living room.

“And here is the patio.” He opened the door with flourish.

Dani stepped outside and stopped. “You never said pool, hot tub and freaking Club Med like backyard.”

“You didn’t ask about the yard. You asked about the house.”

She walked around the patio and then up the few steps needed to take in the view she stopped at the edge of the landscaping and stared out past the dunes and into the ocean. She wrapped her arms around her when the breeze picked up and sent a chill through her. She glanced down the beach and noticed that they were suitably isolated where they were. The patio allowed for privacy, but there were stairs up to a deck or that continued over the dunes down to the beach.

Nico watched her and then joined her at the little path. “Let’s go upstairs and finish our tour.” He held out his arm with a gallant smile and waited for her to take it.

“This place is actually yours now?” She asked as they climbed the steps.

“As long as I decide to keep it, it is.” He paused at the top and turned her around to take in the view. “I’m still trying to decide. It’s a huge tax burden, it’s a risk in hurricane season and I’m not sure how often I’d use it, but then now I have you in my life…” He took her hand and kissed it. “So, that’s something I have to reconsider.” He sighed. “I’ve always liked it here though and Marshall would have me meet him here sometimes just to unwind. It’s a good place for that, especially since it’s so close to the city.”

Dani nodded. She understood that completely. It felt like it was a totally different continent, but they were literally just down the road from her house. “It doesn’t even feel like the same island.”

He laughed. “I know what you mean.” He tugged her hand toward one of the two sets of French doors and around the comfortable outdoor furniture. “Up here there are two master suites.”

“All this space and only two bedrooms? Didn’t he ever have more than one guest?”

“Oh Danielle, the man always had guests.” Nico pulled a set of keys from his pocket and opened the door. “After you.”

She moved into the room and she smiled. Like the rest of the house, it was beautifully furnished.  By the windows there were two overstuffed chairs overlooking the beach arranged in a nice conversation area. Beyond that the king sized bed and dresser sat in all its glory and it was beautiful craftsmanship. “Wow.”

“It’s handmade and antique, shipped from Jamaica. Marshall used to rattle off its provenance like it was royalty.” He smirked. “But that’s all I remember, that and it’s beautiful.” He watched Dani’s face and loved every second of it.

She looked at him. “If you ever find more out, tell me.” She stepped toward the bed and let her hands run over the wood. She could almost feel the warmth of the sun soak into her skin. “It’s amazing.”

He nodded at her and reached for her. He pulled the belt from the robe and slipped it from her shoulders. “You are amazing.” He put the robe on the bed and motioned to the rest of the room. “Let’s finish the tour.” He let his hand slide down her back and lingered on her ass, but that was all before he moved on. “This is the sitting area. There’s TV, internet and a library here as well.”

Dani was suddenly hyperaware of her nudity and his lack of it, but she moved toward the far end of the room. There was more leather furniture, a large LCD TV and one long wall full of books as well as a desk with a laptop. The TV was set above a fireplace. It was basically a small living room inside the bedroom. “Why leave the bedroom?”

“There were days when he barely did.” He frowned and then he pointed to the a set of double doors. “Bathroom and closet are there.”

Dani stepped into a bathroom that was the size of her entire bedroom and bathroom combined. “You could fit the entire offense in here.”

Nico snorted. “Marshall might have tried that if he’d thought about it.”

“So, does the other bedroom look like this one?”

“Almost, not quite as big and the sitting room is half the size, but the bathroom is an exact replica.”

Dani squinted.

“Why the squint?”

“You said two bathrooms, is there actually one downstairs as well? Also, you said game room and I haven’t seen that, where is that?”

Nico smiled. “Well, there’s a half bath downstairs off the laundry area and there’s another out in the pool house.” He pulled her against his chest and looked down at her. “The game room is up here. I just haven’t gotten to it yet.”

“Oh.”

He pressed against her belly. “I need you so badly Danielle. What do you think about that?”

She gasped, her mouth suddenly dry. She licked her lips and wished they were as wet as she was between her legs. “I think I’d be happy to give you anything you want right now Sir.”

“Really?” His lip quirked up. “Anything?”

Her thoughts raced. _Did she just say that? Anything? Had she really, really just told Nico Careles that she’d give him anything?!_ She was pretty sure she was insane. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was irregular. She nodded, since at that moment it was the only thing she could do. “Yes…oh god, yes Sir.”

“Then let me show you the game room Danielle and the reason Marshall left me this house.”

 

 


	3. The Games We Play

**The Games We Play**

He led her down the hall to the back of the house. He looked at her and then entered the room first. He wanted to see her face. He knew she wouldn’t be that shocked, but he still wanted to gauge her reaction.

So he flipped on the lights and watched as realization struck her.

Her eyes moved around the room, barely stopping on anything before she turned back to Nico. She wasn’t sure why it bothered her as much as it did. He’d been upfront about what would be going on when they arrived here. “This isn’t a game room.”

It struck him that her voice was filled with accusation. “Yes it is. That’s what Marshall called it when he had it built. It’s what it’s always been referred to and that’s the official title of the room.” He crossed his arms over his chest, cocked his head to the side and waited for what he knew was coming based on her current reaction.

“So, you don’t think you misled me?” She took a step forward and into the room. The floor was padded where they were but it obviously wasn’t everywhere. She looked up at him and planted her hands on her hips. “You don’t think game room brings to mind something else entirely?” She snorted and glanced around again, “Especially when you’re talking about a beach house in the Hamptons?”

He leaned into her space, almost imperceptibly. His voice was low, quiet and completely in control. “Danielle, you are treading on thin ice right now and that tone will not be tolerated.”

She gasped and drew back. “I what?” She glared up at him and shook her head before she crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly all too aware of her nakedness. “I…ah…I think we need to talk.” She took a step toward the door.

Nico leveled his gaze at her. “No, I think you need reminded of a few things.” He shut the door easily with one long arm, shifted and then leaned against it, but his eyes never left her the entire time. His movements were completely unhurried while she looked nervous and worried. “I don’t lie Danielle.”

She shook her head in confusion. “I never accused you of…”

She was interrupted when he was suddenly in front of her. His hand had somehow tangled in her hair and he bent over her. His breath was hot on her face as he leaned down and the hand at her nape applied a bit of pressure, pulling her hair, but not too sharply. “You said I misled you. I didn’t Danielle. We’re playing a game right now, aren’t we? You think this is a power struggle, a game of who gets to be on top…” He let his free hand drift over her shoulder and find a nipple, which he tugged and twisted until her eyes glazed. “You feel you need to fight to hold on…you just aren’t ready to let go.” He smiled and his hand left her breast and found her pussy. He roughly thrust and two fingers slid inside easily. He smiled down at her as she moved against his fingers and whimpered at him. “What you don’t realize Danielle is that you already have.” He kept the rhythm up for a couple of minutes, just watching her face and the clues to her body. Finally, he knew she was close so he bent and kissed her hard, biting at her lips a bit roughly before he pulled back. He hated to admit that she had him breathless when he finally pulled away. He smiled at her and slipped his hand from between her legs.

She moaned and if he hadn’t been holding her she would have probably stumbled. “No…please…” She was desperate. His constant teasing had her nerves on end. “Don’t do this…please. Sir, please I need to cum.” She hated that the frustration had tears threatening, but at least they didn’t fall.

He shook his head, “Not yet baby.” He smiled and lifted his fingers to his mouth. He sucked her juices from them and then pointed to the spanking bench off to the left. “The black leather bench there, I want you over it right now. I owe you a caning from this morning and now is as good a time as any.”

Her mouth dropped wide. He was going to cane her now. Shit, she hadn’t expected that. She looked at the bench and then to Nico. “I still think we need to talk…” She was interrupted by the slap across her ass.

“Over the Bench.Now.”

“What the?” She rubbed her ass and glared at him.

He needed her now more than he had in a long time. She was challenging him, he knew why even if she didn’t, and as much as he loved when she submitted, he was enjoying the challenge. It had his predatory instincts running at full tilt. His need to dominate and conquer had kicked up his libido. He could get her where he wanted her, where she needed and wanted to be, and he knew it.

He moved toward her and she stepped back, he took another step and she moved back again. The entire time he stared down at her and she glared up at him. With each step he took he brushed his knee between her legs.  He savored each catch in her breath, he watched her nipples harden and when he finally had her back pressed against the bench he bent to her ear. “I told you to do something didn’t I Danielle?” He spread her legs with his foot and rubbed at her clit in a slow steady circle.

Her head fell back on her shoulders as she stared up at him with a glazed stare. Her voice was a forced whisper. “Yes…Sir.”

He kept up the circles on her clit, slow and steady. Over and over as he watched her face and listened to her breathing catch and give. God, he knew she would cum if he just went a little faster and added just a little pressure, or if he’d slip a couple fingers inside.. He felt the pressure in his cock grow. He took a breath and dropped his hand. “Turn around and bend over the bench Danielle.”

She whimpered again at the loss of his touch and she moved toward his hand as it withdrew. “Please…Sir…oh god…” She shook her head. He kept denying her and she was getting frantic at this point. She made a fist of both hands and then unclenched them as she stared up at him. There were tears this time and she hated that. “Don’t leave me like this again…please?”

“The cane Danielle, remember you were late?” He stepped back and waited.

She nodded and sniffed back the tears. “Yes Sir…I’m sorry…I know. It won’t happen again.”  She didn’t think she’d been that late, but whatever to make it right. She hated this fucked up shit between them and she needed him to make her cum. “Please Sir, please.” She turned around and bent over the bench. She opened her stance and found handles for her hands as well as a little ledge to rest her head. She was still upset about him telling her this was a game room, but for some reason it didn’t seem to matter right now. He was right. Marshall called it that, then that’s what it was. Fine.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move, is that understood?”

“Yes Sir.” She wouldn’t say she was comfortable, but she wasn’t horribly uncomfortable either. The bench wasn’t too high, which was good. She couldn’t see Nico, but she heard the door open and then close. She wanted to look around, but he'd told her not to. She wasn’t sure how’d he’d know, but she was sure he would. So, she stayed where she was and it seemed like she was there forever.

Nico took his time grabbing their bags which they’d left in the dining room and then the case he had his canes and other things in, which he’d set by the stairs. He moved quickly back up the steps and into the master suite. He put their bags on the bed and opened his case. He’d already chosen which cane he was going to use and he knew the nylon one would do the trick. There were some of Marshall’s favorites in the game room, but he’d need to inspect them before he’d decide to use them or not. He hadn’t decided how he felt about using those. There were memories with some, but not with others. And while he’d cleaned all the furniture, he hadn’t had the guts to go through all the toys. He didn’t want some of those memories fresh in his head.  

He shook off his thoughts as he took the time to take off his shoes, socks and even his shirt; using the time to center himself and clear his head. Then he moved toward the sitting room with a crooked smile and the cane in his hand. All because Marshall was paranoid and crazy, there was a secret way into the game room from his suite, which suited Nico just fine at this point. He found the catch beside the bookshelf and the last section of the shelf slid open silently.

Dani kept listening for the door and she’d even turned her head to try to see the door better, but what shocked her was the fact that Nico somehow appeared in front of her and she had no idea how he got there. The door never opened and she hadn’t heard a sound.

“Danielle, did you move from the bench?” Nico lifted her chin with the tip of the cane. He was pretty sure she hadn’t.

“No Sir.” She inhaled sharply as she took in his bare chest. “Oh.”

He smiled. “Are you ready?”

She nodded and heat ran through her. “Yes.”

“And do you deserve it?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I was late and then I didn’t admit it.” She still didn’t agree with him, but that didn’t matter. She needed to be touched and if taking what he gave her got her touched then god, she’d take twenty.

“I said seven, but you’ve been difficult since we got to the house.” He dragged the cane over her shoulder as he moved behind her. “Do you think you deserve more than seven?” He let the cane slide down her spine to the dimple at the base of it and then he traced the curve of each ass cheek lightly.

“Mmmm.” She shivered as he teased her with the lightweight cane. She’d been argumentative, she knew that. “I probably do, yes Sir.” She tensed as he slipped the cane between her ass cheeks and then moaned when he slid it lower and it grazed her clit. “Holy….yesssss….”

He smiled. “Tell me why you deserve the punishment then?” He tapped her outer thigh with his left palm. “Open your legs up more.”

She did as he asked and took a step wider even as her thoughts were panicked. Shit. Why? “Um…” He lightly flicked the cane between her upper thighs. He wasn’t hurting her, but it was very distracting. “I ah, uh…” She licked her lips.

He pulled back and struck her ass hard and swift with the cane. “Concentrate Danielle.”

She yelped and pushed forward into the bench as her breath hissed between her teeth at the sting. She hadn’t been prepared for that at all.

“That doesn’t count toward your seven.” He smiled and reached out to touch the welt rising on her skin. “I still need an answer. Tell me why you deserve extra punishment.”

He went back to flicking her lightly high on the thighs with an occasional swat to her labia.

She nodded and tried to focus. “I ah…I argued with you in the car. Oh…mmm and…and this room and getting on the bench. I didn’t use my words to answer, even though I’d been taught to do it and that it’s disrespectful not to.” Her words came out in a rush, and as the cane moved up and down the inside of her thighs she found herself rising up on her toes. She gripped the handles against the need to move toward the man behind her.  

Nico knew that the light tapping was starting to sensitize her inner thighs and the nerve endings were responding more acutely to everything. Her flesh was hot and red and he varied their placement. “Good, so you and I agree you were a brat. Now, we were at seven, how many more do you think you earned Danielle?” He paused and moved around the bench so he could see her face. He knelt down in front of her this time. He brushed the hair out of her face gently.  “We’re at least at eight, but I’m feeling more than that, so you tell me what you think. If it’s close enough to what I think, then I’ll agree. If it’s not, then I add two to what I want. If it’s over what I want, we’ll go with yours.” He smiled.

She wanted to curse, but she ground her teeth together instead and closed her eyes to keep from crying. He’d used this cane before and she could tolerate it okay, but she didn’t like it. She’d never had more than ten before.  She took a breath. “Fifteen?”

He cocked his head to the side and his face parted in a toothy, sexy grin that sent heat straight through Dani and she almost whimpered. “Mmm, I was going to go with twelve Danielle, but fifteen is better.” He tucked her hair behind her ear and then stood as he flexed the cane between his hands. “This is for your own good. Discipline is done so that you learn a lesson. So, that means you need to be thankful for it. I want to hear how thankful you are, each and every time. Understood?”

She was shocked. She looked up at him. “Sir, you mean you want me to thank you when you hit me each time?”

He nodded. “That’s exactly what I mean. After all, it’s you who want this and need this and you know it will make things better.  So, since all I’m doing is helping you remember that you are to be on time when you’re told to be on time and when you are asked to do something you should do it right away, and let’s not forget that you should use your manners.” He paused and pressed his full length against her. “I think that the least you can do for me, is say thank you.”

“Thank you?” Her voice was squeaky. She felt a bit overwhelmed with everything; the feel of him against her, the suddenness of what was going to happen this weekend. She was struggling to process still. She really wanted to talk, but she nodded. He was here. Nico was with her.

He chuckled and kissed her ear. “Not yet…but I’ll take that one too…” His voice was suddenly serious and his beard scratched along her cheek. “And by the way don’t ever forget to trust me.”

A sob caught in her throat as something in her chest let go. “Oh god…I…I never meant…” She gripped the handles on the bench. She’d been fighting him over stupid things. Had she lost sight of something bigger?

He kissed her cheek and felt her tears. “Shh, it’s okay Dani…I understand more than you do.” He stood and stepped away from the bench. “You’re so beautiful baby.”

She felt the cane move over her skin again and she focused on it and his voice. She trusted him. She loved him. She needed him. She took a breath and exhaled.

Nico saw it, the moment she let it go and he took a breath right after she did. “One.” He brought the cane down across her ass swiftly and pressed it, held it before lifting it. He heard Dani’s sharp gasp, then she held her breath before she pulled it in and whispered softly to him.

“Thank you, Sir.”

It hit him like little else had before and he brought the cane down again. “Two.” He waited for her to thank him and then moved quickly through the next series of strikes in an easy rhythm. It was at nine that Dani started to struggle. He heard it in her voice and it was taking her longer to respond. He had to prompt her the last three times.

“That was ten Danielle, are you still with me?” He stood behind her and waited for her to answer. He watched her sway side to side and she lifted her head and nodded.

“Mmm, yes…okay.” She wasn’t sure though. She wanted him to stop, but she needed more, mostly because she didn’t want to let him down.

He moved around to the bench and once again knelt down. “Open your eyes and look at me baby.” He smiled when she did. “Hey.” He brushed her hair and tears from her face and was surprised when a sob caught in her throat. “Shhh, shhh, we’re almost done. You have five more.”

She nodded against the bench, dazed. “Thank you, Sir.” She sniffed.

Nico ran a hand up her leg and cupped her pussy. He wasn’t surprised when she moaned. “Does that feel good Danielle?”

She whimpered and bit her lip. “Oh god…please…Yes Sir…need you so much.” Fresh tears ran down her face.

“Five more and you can cum.” He sank two fingers deep inside very slowly.

She shook her head and her legs started shaking. She moaned low in her throat as he stroked her again. “Please…?”

“Are you ready for me to finish then Danielle?” His fingers moved in and out slowly and her body was begging him for more.

“Yes Sir, please…” Her knees were weak, but she tightened up her posture as she nodded desperation on her face.

He smiled, withdrew his hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Good girl. Five more and you’re done.”

“Yes…please.” She wiggled against the bench.

Nico moved back into position and without warning he brought the cane down across a previously un-abused part of her ass. He smiled at her reaction, and at the hot, red welt rising on her skin. “Eleven.”

“Oh…god…” She squirmed, gasped and then hissed out, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now how about twelve?” The cane landed again and he was impressed that she managed not make a sound other than a small sob.

It was quiet except for her breathing for several long seconds. Then, “Thank you…oh…”

“Thirteen.”

Dani’s thank you came immediately after the cane hit. Almost as if she’d tried not to say something inappropriate.

Nico smiled and then touched a welt on her upper thigh that was particularly nasty.  “Ready for fourteen?” He let the cane lightly tap a few spots. “Here? Maybe here, or what about here?” Then he brought it down harsh and fast across the tops of her thighs.

There was another yelp and then her thank you.

Dani was shaking. Her thighs and ass were on fire. She knew there was one left and she really wasn’t sure she could take it. The last one had hurt and right now all she wanted to do was to scream, “Quarterback, quarterback, quarterback!” but she was afraid. She was afraid she’d let Nico down; disappoint him somehow and that was something she didn’t want to do. She was stronger than this and she wasn’t going to let herself down either. She took a breath, caught the sob and thought: _I can do this…One more, it’s only one more and then I can cum._ But she was frustrated. Usually she could find some solace in the pain. Use it and float away, and if she didn’t get completely there she could still get lost…get sort of a fuzzy, but not today. Today she was stuck inside her own head, with her own thoughts. She couldn’t get out and she wasn’t quite sure why. She wanted to, damn she wanted to bury herself under the pain and drift away, but she couldn’t.  She bit back another sob. Maybe she really just needed to cum. Oh god, she did need to cum, no matter what this still managed to get her hot. Nico always managed to get her hot.

Nico watched her. He saw her internal struggle and he understood it better than she did. She wasn’t getting what she usually got from a session because she hadn’t let go. Hell, she wasn’t able to at this point. He wanted to shake her; stupid, stubborn woman that she was. God, there were reasons he loved her and then there were times he loved her in spite of certain things. Sometimes, those things overlapped. Her stubbornness was one of those overlaps. At times it served her well, but at other times it caused so much trouble that a thrashing wasn’t a good enough punishment. Right now, she was making things harder on herself. He really wished she would have agreed to the punishment without hesitation this morning, because her resistance to him then had really set the tone for the rest of the day.

He frowned at his thoughts, put his hand on her lower back to settle her some, and finished with the last stroke. “Fifteen.” He was sure to make it count, holding the cane where it landed, pressing and then sliding it across her skin before pulling it up. “Oh, that was a nice one there baby.” He pursed his lips.

“Oh godohgodohgod…shitshitshitshit…” she gasped and moved her ass side to side. Then after a few very long seconds she took a deep breath and added. “Thank you, Sir.” She kept moving side to side.

His hand slid over her ass, gripped lightly. “So pretty this way baby. I love seeing your ass marked. Knowing it was my cane that did it.” He squeezed and smiled when she hissed.

Dani was a mess of anxiety still. She needed release and she still hadn’t found it. Tears were in her eyes and she moved her ass as she begged. “Please…please…”

He let his hand dip between her legs with a sigh. He would get her off, but it would be to show her that it wasn’t really going to help her. His fingers found her clit and he stroked her between his thumb and index finger. “Tell me what you want Danielle.”  He used the nails of his free hand to score the tender flesh of her ass.

Sensation shot through her and she raised her upper body from the bench. Her hands still held the handles and she looked over her shoulders at him. Her hair was wild around her face. “Please…Sir…god, Nico…make me cum.” She moved against his hand in counterpoint to the rhythm he’d set.

His hand stilled. “I told you earlier. You move and you lose Danielle.” He raised his eyebrow and waited for her to stop. When she did he nodded. “I like you up like that though, so hold that position. Yeah, like that with your back arched.” He reached around and grabbed her breast. “Nice.”

It was uncomfortable when she’d been in the position before, but now she had to hold it, not rock in and out of it. “Thank you.” She bit her lip and watched his face and then his fingers were moving between her legs again and she moaned. This time he slid two inside and she shuddered. “Oh my god…yes.”

He was actually surprised at how close she was. When he slid his fingers inside and she fluttered around him all he could think about was burying his cock inside her and he almost moaned along with her. She was making a keening sound deep in her throat and her eyes had closed. He flicked her clit and she clenched around him again. He pressed close behind her, his belt buckle pressed into her ass and he smiled when she gasped. “How close baby?”

She nodded. “So…so close…please?”

He felt her tension. “Go ahead baby, cum for me.” He hadn’t stopped moving his hand, but he increased the pace slightly and he alternated the pace of his thrusts and the fingers over her clit. “So wet and tight Danielle…so sexy.”

She moaned and her head fell forward, her tension ratcheted upward and then as if everything moved inward in a split second only to explode outward she fell apart screaming his name.

Nico caught her as she went limp and he had to support her or she would have slid forward over the bench. Her hands went out from under her and her legs didn’t seem to hold her up anymore. He chuckled and pulled her into his chest. “Whoa there.” He pushed her hair from her face and kissed her cheek.

Dani clung to him and cried against his chest as her orgasm faded. She sobbed because her frustration didn’t fade, but almost seemed to be worse. She lifted her head and looked at Nico. “Something’s wrong…” She pressed her forehead into his chest and just let the tears fall.

He laughed and pulled her into his arms. He lifted her against his chest and carried her back through the secret door he’d come in. “Nothing’s wrong other than you’re a stubborn woman.” He pushed the bookshelf closed behind him with his foot and settled on the leather couch with Dani on his lap.

She snuggled against him, trying to stay on her side to ease her sore ass. She shook her head. “It’s never been like that before…ever. I’m still wound like a top.” She shivered as her adrenaline drained and her sweat started to dry on her skin.

Nico tugged the small throw from the back of the couch and spread it over her. He tucked her head under his chin and smoothed her hair down her back. “I’ll tell you, but you won’t like it.” He lifted her chin and pulled back so he could see her face. “If you would have just accepted that you were late this morning Danielle with a good attitude this probably wouldn’t be happening, but you really had a bug up your ass about that…” He slapped her thigh lightly. “And stop forming your argument before I’m done talking. I’m telling you what’s wrong and how to fix it, but if you want to be frustrated and angry all weekend I can keep whipping the hell out of you.”

He snorted and sat up some to reach down and grab her sore ass. When she made a sound he smiled. “See, I still enjoy inflicting pain on a willing participant, even if she isn’t getting what she needs, wants or what I’d like her to get from it. I can still get off.” He lifted his hips upward to press against Dani’s hip. “I can’t help the way I am, but I prefer things differently. I want things for you. I want you to learn and grow and I want the connection we usually have.” He soothed the abused ass cheek lightly and kissed to Dani’s ear. “Usually you’re in sync with me Danielle. You respond, you don’t hold back and you let go, but not today. You won’t let me in.” He tapped her temple with his index finger. “You push me out every time I get close.” He laughed. “All you wanted was to cum, so you figured you’d take the cane and I’d get you off. Sure the pain turned you on, and you got off, but it was hollow, because you need that connection. What you’re missing right now is the submission Danielle.” He waved a hand around and paused a second. “This and the rest of the weekend, well it won’t work if you don’t give it to me.  So stop being so stubborn.”

She shook her head and her eyebrows pulled in. “I’m…no…”

He frowned and shook his head. “If you say you aren’t being stubborn, I’ll turn you over my knee right now and add a few strokes to your ass with my belt.” He waited until some of the fight left her eyes. “And you’ve had your heels dug in ever since I told you I was going to put my collar around your sexy little neck this weekend.” He winked then. “Resistance is futile Danielle. You will submit to me.” He waited a beat and then added thoughtfully. “Maybe, Dr. Santino, you’re subconsciously doing it because you’re afraid to take the next step?”

 

 


	4. The Mark You Made on Me

**The Mark You Made on Me**

Dani wasn't sure what to think and she definitely wasn't sure what to say. She blinked at the intensity of his gaze as his words penetrated her thoughts. His right hand was gently moving up and down her back soothingly, but it wasn't helping to soothe her. She felt emotion catch in her throat; a full heavy lump of something she wasn't ready to name as hot tears gathered in her eyes. She felt Nico's hand cup her cheek and brush the tears that must be there away with his thumb as he made hushing noises. All this time, not just today but the past few months even, Dani had been waiting for this time. She'd been waiting for them to take a step forward in this complicated relationship and now it was here and maybe he was right, but she just didn't know up from down right now.

She pressed her cheek into his palm. "I love you." He'd said so much just a few minutes ago…so much that confused her and elated her.

He smiled. "I know that sweetheart and I love you too. That's not the issue we need to discuss." He hugged her closer and then shifted so they were sitting up. He took her hands and ignored the fact that she winced when he settled her on her butt. "Let's make dinner, we'll talk, eat and sort through a few things."

She nodded slowly. "Okay, sounds good Sir." She watched his face as she spoke and saw his approval.

"Take a few minutes to freshen up. Your bag is on the bed and so is the robe. You can wear it when you're done washing your face and fixing your hair some." He pointed to the bed.

His matter of fact demeanor had Dani confused again, but she nodded and stood. She was careful how she moved because she was sore. She glanced over her shoulder before she retrieved the bag and she saw that he was watching her. She lifted her chin, picked up the bag and robe and then moved to the bathroom. She pushed the door closed behind her and almost instantly dissolved into tears as she sank to her knees against the wall. She wrapped her arms around her and just let the emotions tumble over her.

Nico knew she needed a few minutes of privacy and he wasn't surprised when he heard her break down the moment the door was shut and he sighed. He was glad he sent her into the bathroom, even if she'd been confused as to why she needed to go. He stretched his arms out on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. He'd hoped this would have gone smoother. He'd had a fantasy in his head; a romantic dinner, followed by a sexy scene with Dani on her knees taking his collar and then some hard punishment as a reward. He moaned and adjusted his cock against his fly. Instead he'd been forced to deal with her lateness, and then her damn stubbornness and attitude. He closed his eyes. The woman drove him insane, but she was a fire in his blood and when she did give herself over to him unconditionally it was all he could do to keep himself under control. She was more than he could have ever dreamed for, but she was definitely making him work for it. The corners of his mouth lifted in a small grin.

Dani wasn't sure what the hell was going on. She needed the man she'd just left in the bedroom, but she was terrified of what she needed. The intensity of it, of the feelings she had for him…of how they were together was more than she could fathom and right now it was coming together in a perfect storm. Her heart pounded and her head was screaming at her to run away. She'd felt like this when she'd first started with him, but less so than now and she wasn't sure why. Why she felt so unsure right now was something she couldn't explain. When her tears had finally run their course, and she managed to pull herself together, she stood on shaky legs and wiped her face with her hands. She moved to the use the toilet and then wobbled to the vanity. She stared at her face and frowned, happy now that he'd sent her to wash up. Her eyes were puffy and red, her face was a blotchy mess and she almost giggled at how bad she looked. Hell, she wondered how the man never seemed to be bothered by her tears. Nico never minded how bad she looked. He always told her she was sexy and beautiful and she always felt that way, but not right now. She washed her hands and then ran the brush through her hair to tame it. She chose to pull it back in an elastic band before turning on the water again to wash her face. She bent over the basin and splashed water on her face over and over and then she finally turned the water off and patted dry. It didn't help her face, but she had to admit; it felt better. She dried her hands and arms, and then stopped suddenly.

She pulled the towel slowly over the scar on her forearm and it made her pause as thoughts, unbidden and unrestrained suddenly filled her head. She stared at the reminder, dropped the towel and then traced the silvery line with her index finger as she bit her lower lip. Heat settled between her legs at the memory and she closed her eyes. She felt dirty for getting hot at the thought. He'd cut her the day he'd saved Lindsay. He'd done it so she could stay with her sexually assaulted daughter, but for some reason every time she thought about it, every time she remembered it and every time she relived it there was something sexual to it. The scar, thin, small and barely there though it was, would probably remind her of that forever. A small sound somewhere between panic and pleasure caught in her throat as her thoughts continued to race.

Nico was tired of waiting and he'd heard her stop crying some time ago and then the water had stopped several minutes later. He had no idea what was going on, but he was hungry for more than one thing and his patience was fading quickly. He stood and moved to the bathroom door. She hadn't shut it completely and he nudged it open softly. He watched as she stood in front of the mirror and traced the scar on her arm. He watched the flush creep up her chest, watched as her nipples hardened and then her eyes fell shut. Her entire posture changed and he knew she was thinking about that day. It had him instantly hard and he pushed the door completely open. He'd had her total trust that day. That was the first day he knew and felt her completely submit to him. It's what he needed and wanted now. Hell, it's what she needed, if only she'd admit it.

He slid behind her when she made a needy sound, and his hand cupped her arm as he bent to her ear. He felt her shiver. "That's what you're missing Danielle." He pressed his rock hard cock to her ass as he traced the line on her arm with his thumb. "The day you let me cut you, god I hated that day for so many reasons, but this…" he traced the scar again, this time with more pressure, "you letting me do this, was not one of them."

He'd startled her, but she settled against him immediately. He made her feel safer and yet keyed her up at the same time. She gasped and her eyes watched as his thumb move over her forearm. She leaned back into the warmth of his body as he cradled her. Her ass pressed into his hardness and she moaned quietly.

His breath was moist and hot by her temple. "You gave yourself to me so willingly that day. There was no hesitation, simply your submission Danielle…your faith in me that I knew what was best." One hand slid to her shoulder and then her throat. He loosely gripped her neck with one hand, still stroking the scar with the other. "God Danielle…it's all I want."

She sobbed and nodded, bit her quivering lip. She couldn't talk, her throat had closed up. She looked into the mirror and caught his gaze through her tears. She pressed her neck into his hand. There was something comforting about the weight there. She took a breath. Her voice was so quiet, barely a whisper, "I'm afraid Nico."

"I know and you should be, but I'll be with you every step." He kept his eyes on hers in the mirror and just played with his hand around her neck. He didn't tighten his grip, but he wanted her to feel the weight of his hand there. "After all, you can't do it without me." He teased and smiled at her, but his eyes were dark with passion as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "God Danielle, what I want…" his voice was husky and raw, his words thick with need, "only you've ever given me what I want…what I need." He watched her face, let his fingers tighten at her throat until her breath just started to pull through her trachea and then he pressed his lips to her ear as he finished. "I know exactly what you need too baby…If you want what that tonight, you're going to have to let go. Trust Danielle, usually you don't struggle with it." He sighed. "You have until after dinner. Talk to me, ask me questions." He released her neck and stepped back. He turned her around in his arms and looked down at her. "This is your choice. We don't have to do this tonight." He kissed her nose. "I love you no matter what and I'll wait until whenever it feels right to you."

She looked up at him and then pressed her head to his chest. He said he'd wait, but she was afraid he would. God, she wanted him so much. Could she wait? She stood there and then she nodded, hugged him and the pulled back. "Dinner?"

"Dinner first, you're going to help me cook and then we'll talk. You have not been a very good girl today. I think we have some dissection to do."

She frowned. "Um, okay." She pulled the robe from the end of the vanity and wasn't surprised when he held it for her to slip into. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He tucked her under his arm and pulled her to his side. "Now, I know what we're having for dinner, but what are you serving me for dessert?"

Dani chuckled as they headed toward the kitchen, thankful that he was easing the conversation.

NRNRNRNR

Nico watched her across from him at the table. She'd been mostly quiet, but he hadn't expected much. He'd let her be quiet. He knew she needed the time to process and think, so he let her come to things on her own and he hadn't pushed. Right now he watched as she worked through his answer to her question about how the collar would change their relationship.

She bit at a cuticle and stared at him.

He reached across the table and pulled her finger from her mouth. "Don't."

She rolled her eyes. "Since when?"

He raised a brow. "You asked me how things would change. That would be one way. Anytime you wore the collar Danielle, even things like that would be my choice and I if prefer you don't chew your fingers like puppy toys, then you don't or you'd be disciplined." He took her hand in his own. "How you dressed, how and what you ate, when you go to bed even, all of that. While you are in my collar, those would be my decisions. If I wanted them to be, anyway..."

She bit her lip and looked at him from under her lashes. "But only when I was wearing it?"

He smirked. "Yes, that's the agreement we'd be making, but don't you agree to do this now when you come to my place?"

It was true, she pretty much did. She started with the, "Yes Sir's" just as soon as she hit his elevator and stopped in the garage. He ordered her meals most times and he often picked her clothes, but it wasn't really a black and white, set in stone, this is the way it was rule. It was more fluid and flexible. She tended to move in and out the mood when it struck her. "But, this feels more rigid. Not like we're just playing." She shook her head. "This feels, I don't know…more real. Like there's something contractual to it. Like once you put the collar on, I'd have to do it."

Something twisted in his gut, something that hurt him somehow, but he buried it quickly. Playing? Not real? Have to? Was this all an overbearing obligation to her? He closed his eyes and counted to three to re-center. He was sure she hadn't meant it that way, but it hit him hard none the less, and he struggled with ghosts from his past. "The collar is a contract, so you're right. You'd agree to a certain set of behaviors while wearing it." He shifted his posture and leaned closer to make his point. "But you'd also get something in return Danielle. I agree to safeguard your body. Yes, there would be pain," His glanced to her arm and then back to her eyes, "but that's something we both enjoy and need. I'd also agree to be sure that your spirit isn't crushed, but is empowered. I've watched you grow already. You've learned so much about yourself. You know more about how you see yourself and how you connect with others." He waited a second. "I'd be responsible for that head of yours and making sure you keep it screwed on straight. So when you start getting lost, you'd know you can come to me, much like you do and you ask me to help you deal with the stress and we do."

Her mouth dropped open as something hit her eyes. She did use him that way. She'd done that and she hadn't even realized it. Being with him revitalized her at times, calmed her and helped keep her steady. "And the collar does that?" Her left brow arched up.

He smiled and nodded. "If you give those things over to me and let me push you to limits you never knew you had. If you let us learn more about who we are together. Then yes, it does." He released her hand and pulled the bottle of Chablis from the bucket. He poured a glass for Dani and slid it in front of her. She'd had only water with dinner and he figured she could use a glass at this point. "Here, slowly Dani." He watched her as he refilled his own glass and then nodded toward the living area. "Let's go sit."

She stared at the wine glass and then at this impossible man before giggling and nodding as she realized he'd actually given her permission to drink a glass of damn wine. "I actually don't believe that just happened." She picked up her glass as he pulled her chair out for her."

"What?" He honestly wasn't sure what she meant. He settled in the corner of the sectional, putting his legs up and then patted the area beside him so Dani could stretch out.

She sat and leaned back into his chest, curling her feet under her. He'd pulled a shirt on, but he'd left most of the buttons open and now her head rested against the coarse hair of his chest. She sipped the wine and then answered. "First, this is excellent and then I just realized you only now allowed me a glass."

He drank and looked down at her. "You were still out of it. I didn't think you needed anything else clouding your head."

She tilted her head back, slightly exasperated. She saw his face. He wasn't upset, he wasn't accusatory. He was just watching her. "You know…" but she stopped. He was right. She had been upset and if she would have been left on her own, she would have drank two or three glasses and started feeling really good. Then she would have just wanted to do whatever felt good. And doing Nico always felt good. "Shit, you're right." She pulled a pout and turned so she was sitting more upright, but cross legged and facing him. "How do you do that?"

He smiled and reached a hand out to push hair from her face. "That's what I'm talking about. It's part of what it means to be a good top, dominant, master, whatever you choose to call it. It's my job to know." He shrugged. "I won't always get it right."

She snorted. "Heaven knows I'm not perfect." She took his hand, pressed his knuckles to his mouth. "Hell, ask my mother." She loved the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he laughed at that.

He took another sip from his glass and put it on the table behind him. "I know and neither am I. This is still a relationship baby. We'll fuck up and we'll make up like every other couple, just like we do now. We just might end up doing it a little differently." He winked at her. "Look, right now I'm not asking for you to wear my collar fulltime." He shrugged. "Maybe we'll get there, maybe we won't, but I do want more at your house than what we have. I think we need to negotiate things better. I'd like better boundaries on where and when the dynamic plays out. That's something you have say in. We need to decide what works for both of us, but once we make that decision, until it's renegotiated it'll be enforced."

She watched him with wide eyes and swallowed. "O-kay."

He pushed a hand through his hair. "Look, I know people think of a collar as a sign of ownership, and it's true, you can think of it that way. I'm not gonna deny that I get a huge turn on from that part of it, but collars also protect. Think about how they are used everywhere else. They're used to place a lead, which provide for safety, guide…teach boundaries. Also it shows everyone else that whatever or whoever is wearing it belongs to someone." He waited a beat and then added. "In this world it's much like a wedding ring. It would show other people- hands off."

Dani panicked. "There will be other people?" Her eyes bugged.

He shook his head and tried not to laugh at her discomfort. He stroked her shoulder comfortingly. "No, no. I'm talking in generalities, but in all honesty, I still intend to treat you and train you as if an introduction into that world would take place." That thought sent his mind in so many directions he had trouble focusing for a second. He closed his eyes and squashed the split second of regret and pain at the loss of his best friend and connection to that world. The reasons were many. Mostly because he just wanted to express his happiness and get the other man's take on this relationship. He missed Marshall more than he thought he would.

He took a breath and opened his eyes to find Dani staring into her almost empty glass. "I want you to be a reflection of me, Danielle. That's what a submissive is supposed to be." He reached over and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "I'm a very dominant man. What I want is for you to be is exactly what you are, headstrong, stubborn, fierce and protective out in the business world, but perfect, submissive and gentle when I put that collar around your neck." He smiled at her. "Let me protect you, let me be your strength and let me perfect you in my own way, Danielle."

She gasped at the heat and openness in his gaze.

His thumb brushed her lower lip. "Let me in Danielle." He took her glass and placed it beside his. "Your body craves the domination, but your mind fights it because you've been taught strong women don't submit to anything. Your heart Danielle…" He pulled on the belt and the robe parted. He placed one hot hand over her heart and was rewarded when her pulse pounded under it. His fingers teased lightly across her collarbone. "Your heart baby, it's screaming for someone to take it, cherish it and protect it. It's what every woman really wants." He watched her breathing and her pulse pound and his eyes moved up her neck back to hers. He saw how dilated her pupils were and how her mouth was just barely open. He watched her wet her lips almost desperately with the pink tip of her tongue.

He eased closer and inhaled her scent as he brushed his cheek against hers. He exhaled and teased her skin with the moist heat. "Tell me Dani…tell me your heart doesn't want that?" He leaned in and brushed her lips with his. He felt her sway toward him, heard her moan and felt the nod as she did. He pulled back and whispered his words against her lips. "I want you Danielle; All of you. Will you give that to me?" He brushed his tongue against her lower lip and feathered his fingers over her pulse. He added quiet and with conviction. "Wear my collar. Be mine."

There was silence as she searched his face. One tear and then another ran down her cheek and she bit her lip as a rollercoaster of emotions careened of the tracks. She barely registered that he had pushed the robe from her shoulders and only realized that anything changed when he stood. She made a sound and reached for him. "Nico…no…Sir…" She was panicked thinking he was walking away.

He kept the smile from his face and somehow kept a stern look. He pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh, Danielle, I said I'd be right back. Just wait there."

She wiped her face and watched him move toward the stairs.

 


	5. The Way You Fall Apart

**The Way You Fall Apart**

He took the stairs two at a time and hit the second floor easily. He wasn’t out of breath, but his heart was pounding for an entirely different reason. He took a breath and looked around the room before he made his decision and moved some furniture in the sitting area to suit his needs before he lit the gas fireplace. He moved back to the bed to find his bag where he’d left it and he opened it. He removed the jewelers’ box inside and then set both his and Dani’s bags in the closet, he moved his toy case as well. He set it by the couch. He stroked the velvet jewelry box case as he turned back toward the door. He paused, considered a few things, but shook his head. He knew what he wanted; had what he needed. He took a breath, dimmed the lights and chose to put the box on the mantel before he headed back down the steps at a slower speed than he’d climbed them.

He found Dani exactly where he’d left her. She was on the couch sitting the puddle of her robe. “Come here Danielle.” He held out his hand and waited.

She looked up, her eyes wide, but she stood immediately and went to him without hesitation.  She took his hand and he led her back up the stairs. “What are…”

He was surprised she made it to the third step before she started asking questions. “Shh, question time is over Danielle.”

Her head moved sharply to her left so she could see him, but she didn’t say anything as her pulse increased and her thoughts suddenly went crazy. She couldn’t figure this man out. Five minutes ago he was willing to talk, now he refused. She gripped his hand a bit firmer and was relieved when his squeezed back.

He led her back to the bedroom and she noticed he had the lights dimmed and a fire burning. It was lovely and she felt herself heat. The bed loomed large and imposing as it had before, but he’d pulled the small couch further from the fireplace and moved the small trunk that served as an ottoman there, so there was a clearing in front of the fire. She glanced at him and saw him watching her. She blinked back another round of tears.

“Danielle,” He cupped her cheeks as he turned to face her, “for such a strong woman you give me your tears so quickly.” He smiled and bent to kiss her forehead gently. “I never would have thought that about you and it amazes me.” His words were quiet as he feathered kisses across her brow and nose and then down her cheeks. “You amaze me. So deep, so strong…” he pulled back so he could see her eyes. He searched them. “But you let me in.” He cocked his head. “You let me in and made me happy, you gave Juliette a home when hers fell apart and you helped me not fall apart. You reminded me that I was still alive.” He pulled back and then stepped toward the fireplace.

She’d been biting her lip, hovering on the verge of tears, but the dam broke and she hiccupped as he left. “Please…” She hated that she was crying but she needed him.

Nico watched her as he took off his shirt. She was breathing heavy. He knew Dani’s biggest problem was letting go emotionally. Letting go physically, she never had issues with. He smirked as he turned to put his shirt over the end of the couch. Hell, the way she ate, enjoyed sex and pain were examples, but if something was going to get in her way; it was going to be her emotions. Oh, she trusted him, but she didn’t trust herself. He turned back to her. “Don’t let your past, or your head stand in your way Danielle. In our way.” He leveled his gaze at her and leaned casually against the smooth, rounded stone of the fireplace. “I’m standing here waiting to put my collar around your neck. If you want that, then you’ll kneel. For the rest of the weekend, the collar remains in place and much like, at my apartment, you play by my rules.” His heart was pounding. “I promise to keep you safe Danielle and to…”

He had more to say, but she was suddenly on her knees at his feet. Her head was bowed, chest out, back straight, knees wide. Her hands rested on her thighs. He watched as she found her position and smiled. His heart clenched, his cock throbbed. He gently lifted her chin to see her face. “Is this what you want Danielle?”

She smiled though tears. “Yes Sir, please.”

He bent and kissed her because he couldn’t resist. “I love you.”

She sobbed and resisted with all her strength reaching up to him. “I love you too.”

He stood and took the box from the mantel.

Dani watched him handle the velvet box carefully. She was surprised it was in a jewelry box. She’d honestly expected something less Barneys, more Barkeys Pooch Boutique. She must have smiled some because Nico commented.

“Are you happy Danielle?” He noticed the look on her face as he moved back toward her.

“I am Sir, but it was the box…something struck me as funny. I doubt you’ll see it that way.” She frowned, thinking now that she’d probably just got herself in trouble. “I don’t want you upset.”

He frowned and sighed. “Danielle, don’t think you’ll upset me. I want to hear it, please.”

She looked up at him, still on her knees, still as he’d taught her. “Ever since we’d talked about collars, I’ve had a vision in my head about them. Big ugly dog collars and chains and things like that and then you picked up a box that looks like you got it from Barneys and it struck me as funny that there would be a nylon dog collar in there.”

He chuckled and then rolled his eyes. “Dani, first of all do I look like the type of man to put a nylon collar on a rescued dog, let alone you?” He waited half a beat and added, “If you say yes there will be punishment.” He winked at her and stepped closer as he opened the velvet box and then turned it so she could see.

Inside the box, from a well renowned jewelry designer, there was a beautiful piece of braided leatherwork and silver. In the center there was a ring that another ring hung from and then in the back there was a buckle. It was thin, but it looked somehow substantial.

“Do you accept Danielle?” He was almost holding his breath.

She glanced up at him and nodded. “It’s beautiful Nico.” She realized it was.

He smiled down at her and lifted the collar from the box. “I had it designed based on something in my head, but I couldn’t have done it justice.” He moved behind her. “Lift your hair.” He waited and when she did, he slid the collar in place and secured it. He fiddled with the locking clasp. He’d had one designed on it, but he hadn’t bought a lock yet for it. “There’s a place for a lock back here Danielle. I didn’t buy a lock quite yet, not because I didn’t want to, but because I want you to be ready for that.” He kissed the back of her neck and then released her hair before moving around to face her.

He lifted her chin and felt a rush of love and emotion so strong it about knocked him on his ass. “You look beautiful Danielle.”

She knew she probably blushed. “Thank you Sir.” She wanted to touch the collar and look at it, but she wasn’t sure what to do right now. She stayed in her position and tried to get used to the feel of the supple leather around her throat. It was tight, but not too tight and she definitely noticed it when she moved. The rings made a small sound against each other and felt odd at her throat.

Nico noticed her small movements. “Does it feel too tight?” He reached out and slid a finger between the leather and her skin before she could answer. “It seems okay to me.”

She shook her head. “No, it just feels different and I sort of notice it, that’s all. It’s tight, but sort of like an uncomfortable shirt.”

“Well, then that sounds about right.” He chuckled. “I wouldn’t want it to be too comfortable.” He hooked his index finger in the O ring and tugged upward lightly, so he could see her face. “You might forget you’re wearing it and that would defeat the purpose wouldn’t it?” He kept his finger there and let his thumb brush her chin.

She gasped at the realization that he had control of her so easily. “Yes, I can see your point.” She looked up at him and was caught up in the smoldering heat in his eyes. She gasped and then licked at her lips.

He applied more pressure, craning her neck and she was forced to come up higher on her knees as the collar rode up under her chin. He bent close to her ear and whispered. “How does this make you feel?”

She hummed and blinked. Heat swirled through her and thrummed just under her skin. Her voice was a coarse whisper when she finally spoke. “Powerless…on fire…breathless…unsure…god Sir, I’m not sure…” she panted her eyes wide as they searched his face.  

He released her suddenly. “Good.” He watched as she swayed, and struggled to maintain her position with his support suddenly gone. Then he turned and moved to the couch. He flopped onto the leather and leaned back, but kept his eyes on Dani. He had a view of her profile. “Straighten up, your posture is sloppy.” He snapped out and she immediately did. “Better.”

Dani was slightly frustrated. He’d walked away and left her kneeling. She wanted him to touch her and now he was on the couch. She was confused. Then he snapped at her, but he was right, she was slouching.  Her mind moved on to other thoughts and she missed what he said.

There was a sudden sharp sound and then her name, harsh and short. “Danielle.”

She inhaled abruptly, jumped and looked over at Nico.

He was leaning forward on the couch and he had a heavy leather paddle in his hand. His eyes sparkled.

“Sir?” She couldn’t read the look on his face.

“You aren’t paying attention.” He pointed at her with the paddle and then pointed to a spot directly in front of him. “I said, here; now.”

She swallowed and started to stand.

“Did I give you permission to stand?” He raised an eyebrow.

She paused and settled back on her knees. “No Sir.”

“But you still aren’t here are you?” The short paddle tapped against his thigh in agitation. “Trust me; the sooner you get here, the better it will be for you.”

She inhaled and bit her lip. She lifted her chin and shifted her weight forward onto her hands. She’d crawled for him before. He seemed to enjoy watching her on her hands and knees, so she had no problem doing it for him now. She moved as gracefully as she could toward him and only stopped when she was between his legs. She stayed in her position with her eyes down.

He lifted her chin with the end of the paddle. “You need to pay attention Danielle. I don’t like asking more than once.” He reached out and traced the collar with a finger. “Especially now.”  He sat back.

“I’m sorry Sir.” She watched as his hand moved to his fly and he unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants. He folded his fly back and his thick cock sat hard and erect. She licked her lips and looked from his lap to his eyes.

He reached for her collar and hooked a finger in the leather. He tugged down. “Put your hands behind your head, keep them there. Suck my cock Danielle, up and down. Don’t stop, no matter what. Understand?”

She swallowed and nodded. “Yes Sir.” This sounded too easy. She lowered her head to his cock and circled the head with her tongue. She moaned at the taste of him as she took him deeper with a slide of her tongue along the underside of his cock.

Nico moaned and he gripped the paddle in his right hand and fisted his left. He thrust hesitantly upward and then settled in with Dani’s rhythm. He watched her do exactly what he asked and he tapped her ass lightly with the paddle. “Keep your back straight. Your posture still counts.” When she paused, he landed a harder swat on her left ass cheek. “Danielle, I said, no stopping. No matter what.”

She immediately resumed her bobbing, careful now of her posture, which was difficult as she sucked him with her hands behind her head, but god this had her hot. She wanted more of him and his little sounds only made her want more of him.

“Good girl, and watch your teeth.” He smirked and slapped her ass lightly again with the paddle. He moaned when she did something interesting with her tongue again. “God, you just might kill me.”

She wasn’t trying to kill him, but she wanted to please him and she was happy to hear she was doing that. The paddle landed again, this time harder and Dani struggled to stay focused. Her ass was still sore from the cane. She moaned around his cock, but she kept up her pace mindful of her mouth and her posture as well as the heat building between her legs. She wasn’t sure how all of this was making her hot, but it was.

He landed another two strokes with the paddle. She moaned low and doubled her efforts which set his nerves on end and had his balls pull tight against his body.

She whimpered this time and her rhythm faltered.

He dropped the paddle and fisted his hands in her hair. He pulled her from his cock and held her, hovering above his lap. There were tears in her eyes, her hands were still behind her head and her lips were swollen. “God, you look so sexy that way…” He leaned up and his mouth crushed against hers. His tongue crossed her thick lower lip to tease hers. It wasn’t hard to convince her tongue to play along with his.

Dani didn’t move, except her mouth. She wanted to please. To prove to him she could do what he asked and make him happy. She wanted this night to end better than it started so they would have something memorable to look back on. His grip in her hair was sending painful pleasure down her spine and her nipples were hard and aching. She wanted to press her thighs together to ease the heavy ache there, but she didn’t dare move.

He pulled back roughly and gave her the most suggestive smile. He wanted her, but he wanted so much for her and from her right now. He slowly relaxed his grip and released her hair, massaging her scalp as he did. “Put your hands down now.”

Her hands moved down and immediately back to their place on her thighs. She otherwise didn’t move, but her knees were sore and her back ached. His fingers sent tingles down her spine.

“Does that feel good Danielle?” He asked quietly as his fingers moved down her neck to her shoulders, still massaging.

“Um, yes Sir…” She nodded slightly. Her voice sounded far away.

His hands slid to her breasts and he suddenly pinched her nipples hard and without warning.

Her back stiffened and she arched forward. “Ahh,” Her eyes which were heavy and half lidded with passion suddenly went wide from pain and surprise.

He loved the way her hands opened against the creamy skin of her thighs. He leaned in. “Mmm, that feels good too doesn’t?” He pulled a bit harder, using his nails to mark her breasts and listened to her breath catch.

She nodded against his temple. “Oh, ahh…yesss, Sir.” She wasn’t lying because the pain only had her needed him even more. Her eyes found his. Desperate heat danced in them as she bit her lower lip. “Please…Sir…” She nodded and then shook her head

He chuckled. “Which is it? Yes or No?” His left hand shoved to the nape of her neck and canted her head back and held her head immobile. His right hand left her breast and slowly slid down her belly. He watched the muscles of her stomach twitch and bunch and she whimpered. “Shh…” His fingers barely touched the well groomed triangle of hair between her legs and then he drew his hand up her side.

She struggled not to cry out. She needed him so much. She blinked back the frustrated tears. She’d done enough crying.

He watched her struggle. “Good girl.” He stood and as she watched he tucked his still hard cock into his pants and zipped, but didn’t button. He grabbed her collar and tugged. “Up.”

Dani still wasn’t used to being pulled around by her collar and it sent an odd heated thrill through her. She stood and tried to do it with as little awkwardness as she could. She pushed up with just her legs and due to the pressure on the collar, had little trouble keeping her neck and back straight.

He released the collar and smiled at her. “I’ve waited so long to see you like this Danielle.” He pushed her hair over her shoulders and turned to grab the paddle from the couch. “So, show yourself off to me.” He backed up a step and let her adjust her stance as he watched.

She swallowed and tried to remember everything, but her heart was pounding and her blood was pulsing so hard through her veins it sounded like a river. Goose bumps popped up on her arms and legs and a wet, hot gush of heat flooded her between the legs. The heat from the fireplace made her back feel hot, but the cooler air in the room brought her nipples up hard almost instantly, but it could be the fact that Nico was staring at her like he wanted to eat her. God…she’d like him to. She wanted him to devour her. She wanted to drown in the man…right now she’d give anything to find the rhythm she usually did and get lost in it, in him, with him. She looked up at him from under lashes and gasped. The heat in his eyes almost sent her to her knees and made her beg, but she didn’t. He’d told her to stand and show herself off, so she would.

She lifted her head and moved her arms behind her back, elbows bent, which thrust out her chest. She moved her legs, opened her stance a bit, but not too wide and caught his eye. She waited and watched as he moved around her. She knew he would. He always did. He was testing her. She swallowed when he touched her elbow and shifted it.

“Straighten a bit….better.” He tapped her calf with the paddle. “Up on your toes Danielle.” He made a disapproving sound. “You look much better on your toes and I’ve told you that.” He was behind her and he slid the paddle up the inside of her leg. “You’re wet. Open.” He waited until she did. “Stay on your toes.” He knew that position would be harder to hold and she shivered as he stood behind her and let the leather tease her wet folds. He bent to her ear. “Mmm, that feels so good doesn’t it baby?” He dragged it over her clit again as he pressed against her ass, knowing he was aggravating the welts there.

She nodded. “Yes, god Sir…” Her words were rushed and heated and she gripped her wrists behind her back as her body clenched around itself. She wanted him so much. Her legs shook.

He lifted the paddle and chuckled at the glistening leather before holding up to her face. “Look how wet you…you might ruin my good leather.” His arms went around her as he made a tsking sound in her ear, bit lightly and then added, “We can’t have that.” He pressed the still wet paddle to her lips. “Clean it Danielle.”

She whimpered and pressed her cheek to his. She wasn’t sure why she suddenly felt a rush of heated humiliation, and then it seemed as if she’d been covered by an even thicker blanket of lust. She moved languidly and slowly. Her tongued poked out and she lapped at the thin, stiff paddle, the scent of well cared for leather mixed with her own musk filled her and she moaned deep in her throat. She licked again and again until he pulled the paddle from her mouth. She whimpered at the loss of it.

He pressed his lips to her neck and kissed up her jaw. God, watching her submission was killing him. He was savoring every step. He knew she had to feel the humiliation and he watched it bloom across her face like a spring rose, but then it had hit her like an aphrodisiac and her passionate response sent him reeling. He stepped back. “Good girl. Now on your knees, face the fire.” He turned away and took a few breaths. He needed them. He needed to refocus. He was almost where he wanted to be…where he wanted her to be.

Dani was about to beg him to fuck her. She felt so empty, so needy, but she was starting to feel that lightness again. It was odd, even without the pain it was starting to hit her and she wasn’t really sure how that had happened. She turned and settled back into her kneeling position easily, this time with her back to him. She shivered in anticipation as she watched him move behind her in the reflection of the glass fireplace doors.

The flames danced off her skin in the most enticing way and brought out the highlights in her hair. He reached for his case and opened it as he watched her. Her breathing hitched every once in a while and he smiled at that while his hand found what he was looking for in the smaller side pocket. He palmed the gag and then was behind her. He bent over her. “Open your mouth Danielle.”

She did, without thinking and then found it filled with a large rubber ball. She pushed at it with her tongue and turned her head to look at the man behind her. Her eyes were wide.

Nico pushed gently against her head. “Danielle, you aren’t supposed to move.” He put her back into position. Held her head until she stopped fighting against him and gently stroked her cheek. “Calm down and listen. This is a ball gag, you’re going to wear it until I decide you aren’t. That part isn’t negotiable. If you need to stop, you still have a safeword. You can still try to say quarterback, but I want you to use a signal as well. You’re going to hold up your right hand and then you’re going to tap three times when I pause. Nod if you understand.”

She nodded.

Nico continued to secure the gag with its buckles to the back of her head. He moved around in front when he was done to look at her and smiled. “God, if I would have known how you looked in a collar and a gag I wouldn’t have waited so fucking long.” He opened his fly and stroked himself a few times while she watched.

A very small line of drool was in the corner of her mouth. Unconsciously, she reached up to wipe at it.

He grabbed her hand and gently put it back at her side. “Oh no, you stay in position.”

Her eyes dropped and she mumbled something that sounded like, “Yes Sir.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek and one hand fell between her legs. He teased her gently until she moaned. “Good and be thankful I picked the large gag. There’s much less drool.” He kept teasing her. “Dani, show me you know your safeword.”

She moaned and bit into the gag. She didn’t want to, but he stroked her again and just as he dipped a finger inside, so close…

“Danielle, your safeword.” He ordered.

She closed her eyes and felt her body flutter around his finger, but she raised her right hand.

Nico immediately stopped, his finger withdrew.

She whimpered…son of a…she tapped three times against her thigh.

He smiled wickedly. “You need me to stop Danielle? Mmm, too close for you?” He pulled away and made a show of licking his finger clean.

She moaned and thought that if she pressed her legs together she would come.

He picked up the paddle and landed a hard strike across her ass, followed by another one.

She made a sound, jumped and then settled. The immediate need to cum died down  and she looked up at him. “Ak oo, Ir.”

He smiled. “You’re very welcome, now stand and walk to the bed. Bend over it when you get there and then put yourself on display for me.”

She flushed hot red and she knew it. She hated that position most. It was so humiliating to be so open and on display; literally on display. She hesitated and made a sound behind the gag.

“Is there a problem?” He crossed his arms.

She shook her head and stood.

“It sounded like there was and you’re moving rather slowly.” He lifted the paddle. “Do you need motivation?”

She moved briskly and shook her head.  She looked over her shoulder and then bent over the tall bed. She had to be up on her toes to do it, which made her uncomfortable to begin with. She pressed her cheek against the bedspread in humiliation, spread her legs and then with a deep breath, she closed her eyes, reached back with each hand and spread herself even wider.

He inhaled at the sight of her hovering on the edge of the bed, open for him and only him. Her ass was a crisscross of stripes from the cane and a few red marks from the paddle. Her hair was puddled above her head, with the gag trapping some against her head. The black ball had her mouth gaped wide and his collar was fixed high around her neck. He moved to stand between her legs, trailed a hand up the inside of each thigh and watched her legs shake.

His fingers met at the dimple of her lower back and he dragged them back down to her knees and then up, this time to meet lower on the inside of her legs and through the wettest part of her. He heard her inhale and exhale forcibly and he used the pads of his calloused fingers to tease the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. He touched here and then there, never quite in a pattern and never at the same intensity until she was a bundle of raw nerves.

She moaned and tried not to move, but there were small movements here and there. A follow of his hand, only to try to follow the other a split second later and her fingers gripped in the tender flesh of her own ass causing ripples of pained pleasure to roll up and out, but other than his teasing strokes here and there, he barely touched her clit. Nico had taught her that there was more to foreplay than what she’d always thought.  Other parts were just as erotic, hell maybe even more so, and if she was touched in the right way she could almost cum. She never knew the creases of her thigh, her hip bones, her entire labia, she moaned… or hell, right now as his finger teased between her ass cheeks and dipped lower…

Wait, what the hell was he doing there?  Fuck, but it sent wet heat to her core. Her breath caught and her head came up.

He paused for a second, but at the same time he slid his other hand around to rub her clit and the tip of the finger that had been teasing, just circling her ass, pushed inside. She made a noise of surprise, but then realized it didn’t feel bad, it actually felt kinda good. With him circling her clit the way he was and just pushing in the way he was. Oh god, did she really want to cum from this? She panted, her eyes were wide and her head fell forward. Fuck, she didn’t care what he did as long as he kept making her feel this way.

Nico waited for her hand to come up. He waited for her to tap, but she didn’t and he saw her give in; he felt it. Her entire posture changed and she pushed back toward his finger. Of course, pleasure could do that and he knew he was overriding her instincts right now. He continued to play her; to push her closer to her orgasm and he pushed the finger further inside, just past the first knuckle and he bit back his moan “Danielle, look at me.”

Her eyes opened and she struggled to focus as she looked over her shoulder at him.

“Do you want to cum?”

She nodded and moaned.

He moved the finger slowly, teasingly. He knew what she wanted. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

She cried then and nodded hard. She spoke, got angry because her words were jumbled.

“Shh, I know baby.” He pulled his finger from her, but his right hand continued to tease her clit. He circled and pulled at it while he talked to her. Then he dipped his fingers back inside her tight wetness, pulled them out and showed her exactly how wet she was. “So wet for me Danielle.”  He tried not to moan. He stepped back, unzipped his pants and shoved them down his hips. He stepped out of them, moved back to where he’d been and then his fingers were back inside and he bent over Danielle, his mouth pressed to her spine, kisses and bites down it. “I want you Danielle so fucking much right now.”

She sobbed and whimpered. Finally!

He stood back up and watched his fingers slide in and out. He felt her muscles quiver and flex around them. He knew she was close and he knew wanted her now. This had been about pushing her and it was about her submission, but not about taking her somewhere she didn’t think she was ready to go; not yet anyway. It was about her letting go and giving in. “Do you trust me Danielle?”

She nodded without thinking and looked over her shoulder at him. She loved him so much, he’d given her so much and without him she probably wouldn’t have her kids right now. She sobbed and nodded again. She told him “Yes Sir.” The damn gag made it sound horrible, but her tears would have made it sound bad anyway.

He growled and pulled his fingers from inside her and then with his eyes on hers he thrust hard and deep into her wet and willing body.

She moaned at the suddenness, and she savored the feeling of him inside her. She blinked through her tears, her hands still in the position he’d had her hold herself and she clenched her muscles around him and moaned again.

He didn’t move. He just stayed where he was buried inside her as his fingers stroked over her ass. “Mm, you feel so good wrapped around me baby.” His words were thick and heavy. He watched her shiver as his fingers continued to tease her clit. He slid back and then forward and watched the muscles in her arms strain. He knew she probably was getting tired of holding the position she was in.

He lifted her hands from her ass and kissed each one. “Put your arms in front of you and keep them there.”  He smiled when she moaned as she moved. He was positive her shoulders would ache later. He gripped her hips and slammed in over and over again and Dani moaned with him this time.

Dani bucked against him, strained against him and then he bent over her and reached for the buckle to the gag. “I want to hear you, cum for me Danielle.”  He had the buckle undone and he tossed it to the floor with barely a hitch in his rhythm.

Dani opened and closed her jaw several times and then swallowed. Her jaw was sore. “Thank you Sir…oh god, please…” She managed out between thrusts. Her hips were sore as he shoved her into the mattress, and she was straining to stay up on her toes, but she didn’t care at this point. She panted into the mattress, gripped the coverlet under her and without a thought other than the man behind her she screamed. “Thank you…oh god Sir…thank you…Nico…” She went stiff under him and then almost melted into the bed. She sobbed and thanked him over and over as another wave crashed down on her. Emotions hit her with the pleasure and she wasn’t sure what was going on.

He growled and pulled out of her. He smiled when she protested, but she didn’t move. “Shh, up on the bed baby.” He lifted her up, pressed a kiss to her jaw and her forehead and whispered. “On your back, I want to see your face.” He smiled down at her when she rolled over and he gently brushed the hair that clung to her tear streaked face away. He rested his head on his bent arm and watched her. “You’re beautiful this way.”

She blinked at him and snuggled against his arm. She had no idea what he meant.

“Do you feel better?” He asked as he ran his free hand up her hip to her breasts. He teased her nipples, pulled and tweaked them roughly.

“So much better Sir. I can’t even explain how much better.” Her breath caught when he twisted her right nipple smartly.

“Do you see why?” He let go of her nipple and let his hand slide down to cup her pussy. He thrust two fingers inside and applied upward pressure until she gasped. He smiled in satisfaction as he kept up the pressure in a random pattern that had her scrambling to focus.

She lifted her hips off the bed in a rhythm or at least trying to find the rhythm of his hand, but it wasn’t working. “Oh god…what are you doing?” She panted and watched his face as pressure built in her belly.

“Trying to get you to answer me. Do you see why you feel better Danielle?” He pressed harder, knowing the increased pressure would be slightly painful.

She gasped, moaned and her eyebrows pulled together at the discomfort. “Sir…” She panted. “Yes. I gave in. Let go.” She moaned when he altered his strokes and pleasure returned. “Oh wow, that’s amazing.” She opened her legs wantonly.

“Such a slut Danielle.” His thumb brushed her clit. “Yes, you finally let yourself fall apart. It was your submission Danielle.”

“Yes….oh god Sir.” She’d have just submitted long ago if she’d have known everything she knew now. She rocked up into his hand and suddenly realized she was going to cum again, though she wasn’t sure how it happened so fast. “Please? Please…can I cum?”

He loved the thrill that ran through him. “Yes.” His hand moved faster and he felt it hit her. Her pussy clenched around his fingers so tightly he couldn’t move them and she soaked his hand with cream. Thoughts of things he wanted to explore with her ran though his head, but they were for the future, now was not the time; now he needed to cum.

“You amaze me…” He whispered as he pulled his hand from her when her spasms finally stopped. He sat up and settled against the headboard. He smiled at her. “Now, it’s a very bad submissive that leaves her dominant unsatisfied while she smiles like the Cheshire cat. So, I think you better do something about that.”

Dani giggled and then stopped. “I’m sorry Sir, you’re right. I better do something about that right away.” She rolled over and crawled up the bed toward him even though her arms were killing her. “Do you have a preference Sir?”

He hooked a finger in the ring of her collar and arched a brow at her when she gave him a cross look. “Handy isn’t it?” He pulled her in for a kiss that left her breathless and the pulled back. He watched her face, thought for a second with his head cocked to the side and continued. “You’re going to make me cum now.” He winked at her. “I’m all yours. Ride me, blow me, I don’t care, just get me off. The only thing is, sweetheart, you can’t use your hands. Keep them behind your back, or I’ll tie them there.”

 

 


	6. Breaking Down and Giving In

**Breaking Down and Giving In**

Dani took a deep breath and tried to focus. He had to be kidding, but she could tell he wasn’t by the look on his face. He still had his finger through the ring on the collar and was idly pulling her head side to side slowly. She was basically kneeling beside him at the moment with one hand on his chest and the other on the bed. She was sore. Besides feeling achy and well used between her legs, which only made her smile and sent a small rush of renewed lust pulsing through her, she realized that her arms ached, her ass was throbbing and her legs were rubbery from the stance by the bed.

He pinched the side of her breast and released her collar.

She pulled away from the pain in her breast.

He reached for her chin, grabbed it and pulled her face back toward him so that her ear was by his mouth. He nuzzled gently. “Something to remember please Danielle,” He pinched her breast again, this time much harder. “You don’t pull away from me. Do you understand? Your body is at my pleasure…to do with as I will.”

She looked at him from under her lashes, hoping she looked contrite as she nodded. “Sorry…yes Sir.”

He released her breast only to pinch another spot. “If you feel I need to stop what I’m doing what is it you do?”

She whimpered at the sharp pain and bit her quivering lip. There were tears again more because the pain was sharp. Sort of the kind when you suddenly get a knot caught in your brush or you sneeze. She took a breath. “I use my safeword Sir.”

He bit the curve of her ear playfully, twisted her nipple and then released her. His voice was stern as he cupped her cheek and searched her face. “Exactly and that’s the only way we stop things. You don’t pull away from me; ever. Do you understand that Danielle?”

She nodded as she examined the deep hazel of his eyes. “I understand.” 

He slid his hand from her face and nodded. “Good, then don’t you have work to do?” He lifted his hips upward. “Get your hands behind your back and get to it.”

She smiled shyly at him, whispered, “Yes Sir,” and then immediately bent her elbows to slide her hands behind her back. She grasped her wrists loosely and held them. The position was easy to hold, but slightly awkward to move in. She bent and kissed him softly. Her tongued teased the seam of his lips with short, sweet laps and then little nibbles with her teeth. When his tongue joined hers she darted inside and teased for a bit. She moaned at the taste of him. Positive that she would never be able to get enough of him today, but she always felt that way. Then she kissed his lips again, playing with his bottom lip before kissing to his chin. She took her time to suck at his corded neck and collarbone. Her tongue teased each freckle and scar, but she had them memorized. She hadn’t asked about the scars yet. She was afraid to bring up his past, and he had so many scars.

She worked her way down his chest and over his scars to his nipples, carefully moving on her knees as she did. She enjoyed each quiet groan and moan he gave her. They urged her on and down and when he arched, well she’d pause and play a bit more. His hands pulled and tugged her hair and at times he pressed her against his chest. She savored the dirty words and names that slipped from his lips when she shifted to straddle him as she continued her kissing. Her body teased his cock as her tongue teased his nipples. He cursed and groaned under her and for a minute she thought he was going to roll her under him, but he resisted and stayed where he was, leaned against the headboard.

Eventually she shifted to the side again, knelt by his hip so that her mouth hovered over the head of his cock and she watched his face as she flicked her tongue over the swollen, leaking tip of him. His eyes were wide and his hands immediately sank into her hair and applied harsh pressure to her scalp, enough to bring tears to her eyes. She shook her head and let her hair stroke over his hip bones to torment him.

“You’re a fucking little tease Danielle…” He groaned as he fisted her hair.

She looked up at him from under her lashes, her mouth sucking on the upstroke as the flat of her tongue slid side to side teasing the underside of his cock. She hadn’t let him get a deep stroke in, but she also knew it was only a matter of time before he did. He could and most likely would take control soon. She knew he enjoyed thrusting deep and hard down her throat and at that thought her eyes drifted shut and her pussy clenched.

His throaty chuckle brought her eyes open.

“What made you flush Danielle?” He stroked a thumb along her cheek and then around her mouth where her lips surrounded him. He lifted his hips and his cock slid slowly through her swollen lips. “Do you know how fucking hot that is baby?” He pulled her hair and lifted her head upward watching her saliva slick his shaft. “Mmm, you get me so hard, so hot…do you want me to cum down your throat? Is that how it’s going to be today? Is that how you’re going to service me?”

She whimpered watching his face and listening to his words. Then his hand slid up the inside of her thigh and she moaned around him.

“That’s nice, no complaints, just don’t forget what you’re doing there.” He pressed down with the hand fisting her hair even as his other hand slid through the wetness on her thigh. “You think you’d be satisfied by now?” He smirked at her, then moaned when she took him deep and gagged around him, but didn’t hurry to slide back up. “God…you’re getting so good at that…” He ran his fingers through her wet folds and teased her sensitive and swollen clit as he watched her face.

There was such a heaviness between her legs. She wanted to scream and jump up and down. His fingers were driving her crazy and making her edgy. She bobbed up and down a bit faster, letting him slide deeper in her throat. She knew it would gag her and she didn’t care, because fuck it was turning her on right now. She moaned when his fingers dipped inside and then teased her clit again. Over and over he rubbed and pressed her while she repeated her bobbing. The entire time she was begging inside for him to let her cum again.

Nico pressed Dani’s head down just as he lifted his hips up which forced his cock deeper into her throat. It was an exquisite torture and he knew it. God, he was doing it to himself, but it’s what he wanted. He was going to cum down her throat, he needed to. And fuck right now if this wasn’t the most perfect blow job he could remember getting. He was getting closer; he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Just a little more baby…”

He pitched his hips and the hand between her legs slid free. Right now his focus was on this…on Dani’s sweet mouth and watching his cock slide in and out. It was on the feel of her tongue and soft wet sounds she was making. He couldn’t help the small desperate sound he made. His hand flexed in her hair again as his heart pounded in his chest.  

 “Oh fuck yes…look at me Danielle…” both hands gripped her hair and he held her head steady. When her eyes immediately opened and found his it sent a thrill of adrenaline through him. Her submission, her willingness…he moaned and his body took over as instinct drove him on and he started moving more frantically. His hips slamming forward, not quite brutally, as he barely kept himself from ramming fully down her throat.

She blinked to clear her eyes as she watched his face and she realized he had total control right now. He was thrusting up into her mouth as he held her head exactly where he wanted. She was barely keeping up, breathing when she could and there was spit running from the corner of her mouth. Tears spiked her eyes when the tip of him hit the back of her throat. She blinked again and moaned deep in her throat. The look on his face had her blood running hot. She never thought that giving a man a blow job would ever make her feel this way, but maybe it was just doing this for Nico…maybe it was just doing it this way.  He moved sudden and harsh under her and she brought her right hand down on the bed to steady herself.

“Hands Danielle.” His voice was sharp with command.

She knew she fucked up when she slipped and when her hand had hit the bed she cursed herself silently. Almost immediately, she had her hand back in place, even as he was correcting her.  Then he was moaning and the angle of his hips changed and she gagged around him, struggled more than she had so far, but she kept her eyes on him and blinked away the tears.

He moaned and didn’t stop when she gagged, but he watched, hoped she’d stay with him because he needed her to. “Oh god…Holy hell…I love your mouth…” That came out as a groan and he pressed her down his shaft and pulled her back up it. “More tongue…yes…there…” His words came out in a whimper. When she closed her eyes he snapped. “Eyes up…yes, on mine…fuck yes I’m gonna cum Danielle.”

His words kicked her temperature up and the tension in her lower body coiled tighter. She didn’t understand, but somehow the combination of the act, the instructions and his eyes on hers the entire time was so intimate, so arousing, she needed him again. And then her thoughts were gone because his body tensed and his face transformed.

He threw his head back and pressed her head down while at the same time lifting his hips against her eager mouth. He moaned and shuddered as he gave up his last bit of control. “Yes…”

She fought to keep up, even though she knew it was going to happen, after all he’d warned her and not only that, but she’d been with him long enough to know his signals. But still she ended up gagging when he pulled her head down against his cock so that his balls pressed heavy against her chin when he came with a deep thrust deep into the back of her throat. She was forced to swallow as he held her head against him, hips still thrusting lightly and struggled breath between swallows. Her eyes never left his face and it only made her want him more.

Nico grunted as he emptied himself down her throat and he wouldn’t deny that he loved the way she looked as body automatically resisted and she gagged on his cum before she swallowed. She looked wild and sexy with her mouth full of his cock and his cum dripping from the corner of her mouth.

He took a shuddering breath. “Oh holy hell, that was beautiful baby…” He smiled at her. “You’re so sexy…” His head fell back against the headboard as his hips relaxed down against the bed. He let his fingers uncurl in her hair as she continued to suck and pull what was left from him. Finally, he shivered and lifted her away from him now that he was overly sensitive.  “Enough for now baby…” He winked at her and used his thumb to wipe at her chin. “You’re a little messy.”

Her tongue swirled around the pad of his thumb, catching the drop he’d cleaned from her face. All the while her eyes stayed on his. “Sorry, I’ll do better next time.” She said when his thumb slid from her mouth.

He chuckled at her and reached for her. He pulled her toward him and down against his chest. “Come here and you can move your hands now.” He settled her against him with her head in the crook of his shoulder and her arm over his chest. “You don’t need to do better…you might kill me if you do, but feel free to try.” He kissed the top of her head and hugged her against him. “I owe you for breaking your posture. We’ll get to that later though.” He stifled a yawn. “I think we might need a nap.”

Dani stretched like a cat against him and purred when she pressed against his thigh. “Mmm, really?” She blinked up at him as she rolled half to her belly on top of him, his leg riding between hers now. Her voice dropped low and husky. “Do you know how hot that made me?” She rocked against his leg again.

He reached up and pushed her hair from her face with his left hand. “I love you and I love that you’re revved up from sucking me off.” He gave her a dirty smile and then pulled her in for a kiss. His tongue found hers and teased her until she was breathless. He pulled back with a mischievous smile. “But right now we are going to nap. At least I am. If you aren’t tired, you can lie in bed beside me and wait until I wake up.” He ran a hand down her back and lightly smacked her ass. “Then we play some more Danielle.”

She frowned and then suddenly flopped off his chest and onto her back. She flung a hand over her eyes with an exaggerated and exasperated sigh. “Fine.”

Nico moved so fast that Dani wasn’t sure how it happened, but he went from lying beside her to leaning over her with his body pressed down and against her in mere seconds. His hand found the ring in the collar and he yanked her head harshly to the left and then pressed his mouth against her right ear. “Would you like to sleep on the floor instead? Would you like to not cum for the rest of the week? Both could be arranged?”

She shivered despite the fact that she wasn’t sure she liked being told what to do this way. She couldn’t nod because he held her head still with the hold on the collar. “Oh god…No Sir please I don’t want to sleep on the floor. Would you really make me do that?” She swallowed and thought about not cumming again. “And please, please let don’t do that…let me cum again. Please.”

He frowned at her and then bit at her ear and pulled lightly. “You need to learn to watch yourself. I don’t appreciate the attitude. Keep your disapproval to yourself. I don’t like the signs of disrespect. Remember, you have my collar on Danielle” he tugged on the ring absently, “you agreed; my collar, my rules. I decide what we you do, when you do it and how you do it.” His eyebrow rose and he tugged the ring so she faced him. He grabbed her chin. “Didn’t you cum more than once? Didn’t you enjoy the hell out of it? Do you get to tell me when and how you cum?”

She pressed her lips together and blinked, she refused to cry again. She was quiet when she finally answered, though it took her a few long seconds to do it. “It’s taking me longer to get used to this than I thought it would.” She sighed in frustration. “I’m sorry Nico, I’m trying…but I’m frustrated, really turned on right now and I’m not sure how to navigate this.”

He looked down at her and struggled. Part of him wanted to comfort her; to pull her into his arms and tell her everything would be okay and then to get her off and then let her sleep. But the other part of him needed to stay the line and maintain the discipline that was part of the dynamic they were developing. This was the part of the relationship that was going to be difficult and he knew that. He felt much like a parent with the, “this is going hurt me more than it hurts you” speech.

He took a breath. “I asked you if you came and if you enjoyed it?”

She blinked and then blinked again. “Um…” She felt herself grow hot from head to toe.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head as he waited for her to answer. “Danielle?”

“Yes Sir.” She swallowed hard because there was a dark look in his eyes that only stoked the fire between her legs.

“So you speak, good.” He smirked and tightened the grip on her hands, pulled them higher over her head, arching her back uncomfortably.  “Now, the other question I asked was do you feel you should get to tell me when you get to cum?”

She was staring at his face as he loomed over her and she shook her head slowly. He was somehow mesmerizing. “No Sir, I don’t…I just wanted you to make me cum.”

He cocked his head to the side and snorted. “So, pouting and sighing and acting like a brat is supposed to convince me to do it?”

Her eyebrows pulled together. “I didn’t…”

He cut her off. “Before you tell me you didn’t and make me punish you for lying, think really hard about what you did…” He lowered his mouth to her ear and started whispering the replay in her ear. When he finished his husky retelling, he pulled back and looked down at her. “Were you being a total brat or not?”

She inhaled sharply and nodded. “Oh god yes Sir.” Somehow he’d made it sound erotic and she was even wetter between the legs.

He ran one hand down her body and between her legs while still keeping her hands pinned with his other. “Stop pressing them together Danielle, you’re making it worse.” He slid his hand up her thigh until her legs slid open. “Nice and wide baby.” He kept his eyes locked on hers, making sure she felt the weight of them. “Open…keep them open…just for me.” He kissed her neck to her ear. His hand slid up her thigh, but didn’t touch where she’d love him to and then his hand settled on her hip. “Always ready for me Danielle, when I want you…not when you dictate.”

She whimpered, her eyes slid shut and even though she wanted to beg him to touch her, but she didn’t. “Oh…Okay Sir…”

He smiled down at her. “So, we are napping Danielle. When I wake up, you will be disciplined for your break in posture, for your brattiness and for trying my patience. If you need to use the bathroom, you can but don’t you dare touch yourself except to take care of business, then you come back to bed. Understood?”

“Yes.” She shivered as she nodded up at him.

He kissed her suddenly, slowly, tenderly. He let the kiss say so all the things he wanted to, but didn’t dare right then. He loved the way her lips clung to his and kissed him back. Her hands gripped the hand holding hers to the bed and he felt her need. If he were younger, he’d take her again right then, but he wasn’t. Sometimes when he travelled and he was gone a week or so without her he could go another round pretty quickly, but they’d been together regularly for the past month and he needed to rest. He pressed her into the bed, let his tongue slide with hers and then pulled back with a kiss to her upper lip, the corner of her mouth and then her chin. He released her hands.

“Get some rest, you’ll need it baby.” He winked at her and with that he rolled to his side.

Dani stared up at the ceiling and panted. She rolled her head to the side and looked at back of Nico’s head. She could hardly believe that he was leaving her like this, but he was. She took a breath and then sat up.

“I’m going to go use the bathroom.” Her voice was hesitant.

“I said you could, so go ahead.” He looked over his shoulder, but otherwise didn’t move.

She nodded. “I’ll be right back then.”

“I know you will.” He watched her leave the bed.

Dani moved to the large bathroom, very aware of Nico’s eyes on her as she flipped on the light and pushed the door closed behind her. This time she didn’t slide to the floor in a fit of tears, though she still felt some frustration. Instead she sighed and used the toilet quickly and then washed her hands. She looked in the mirror and for the first time she saw herself with a collar around her neck.

She stared at her reflection and at the leather and silver around her neck. She reached up and lightly touched the soft, braided leather. Her index finger slid through the O ring and heat pooled heavy in her belly at the thought of Nico doing the same thing. She blinked to refocus her lust hazed eyes and stared at her reflection.

“What is wrong with you?” She whispered to herself and grabbed her brush from the vanity. She ran it through her hair, found a new elastic band and pulled her hair up again and then headed back to the bedroom.

She flipped off the bathroom light and moved to the bed. Nico had settled on his side on the same side of the bed he had been on when she left, but he’d turned now to face the empty side of the bed…her side, he also had the comforter turned down and was waiting for her. She smiled shyly at him as she climbed up into the high bed again and settled down on her back. She was pulling up the comforter when he patted the spot beside him.

“I want you here Danielle.”

She looked over and his eyes were dark in the hazy light from the fireplace. “Yes Sir…” She didn’t question it, she was thrilled as she slid over in the large bed and spooned against him. He was warm against her and she shivered a bit. “Mmm, you feel good.” She snuggled into him as he pulled the blanket up over them both.

He tucked his arm over her and under her breasts. “You’re cold?”

She shook her head. “No, just realized how warm you were when I got next to you.” She wiggled her bottom. She looked back at him, over her shoulder. “I love the collar Sir. Thank you.”

His eyes moved from her face to her neck. “I want you to be proud to wear it.” He kissed her nose. “Proud to be mine Danielle…I’m proud to call you mine.” His voice was husky.

“I want to make you proud and I’m sorry I acted like a spoiled child.” She twisted some, half turning so she could see him better. “I don’t want you disappointed.” She frowned at him. “I don’t like that I keep fucking up.”

He smirked. “You’re learning, this is a process Danielle and each of your ‘fuck ups’ gives me more reason to discipline and train. Since it suits me to do those things…” He pulled her tighter against his chest and held her immobile against him. “We should do just fine.” His hand circled her throat and applied light pressure. “Just as long as you learn, grow and do your best.”

He kissed her then, simply took his time to explore her mouth. His tongue slid inside, over her teeth and the roof of her mouth. He took and tasted, plied and played until she was breathless. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, scraped it and then soothed it as he ended the kiss. His eyes were on her face the entire time. He smiled sexily, lazily, as her swollen lip popped free.  

She blinked. Swallowed and then nodded. She had to clear her throat before she could talk- hell before she could think. “I’ll…um, I’ll work on not doing the same stupid things over and over then.”

“Good.” He let go of her and relaxed against her. He was between arousal and sleep, but he could feel the tension in her as she lay against him. He didn’t mind. He pulled her head against his chest as he rolled onto his back. She moved with him, but she was like a coiled spring. “Go to sleep Dani.”

She heard his voice rumble under her ear and she nodded against his chest. She didn’t think there was a snowball’s chance in hell she’d be able to sleep, but she closed her eyes and listened to Nico’s easy breathing. He was warm under her head and his hand was absently stroking her arm, or so she thought until a pattern emerged. As always, this habit he had was relaxing and reassuring. Ever since the first time he’d done it and he’d explained what it meant and why he did it. Ever since she’d gotten that glimpse into who he was…she paused and blinked back tears at the memories. Now she found it relaxing, loving and endearing. She smiled against his chest and pressed a kiss to the skin under her cheek. She didn’t recognize this pattern, but like all the others, knew it must mean something.

He kissed the top of her head, his hand still moving slowly, repeating the pattern he’d started. “You smiled, why?”

Her finger moved over his chest, through the crisp hair there, in a poor imitation of the pattern he was tracing on her arm. “What does this one mean? I don’t remember you ever using it before.” She didn’t lift her head, just stayed tucked against his chest as his fingers moved deftly. She was starting to unwind, her body melting slowly against his.

His index finger moved over her skin and the pattern emerged; a small upstroke, like an apostrophe, then just above it a swooping upward stroke hooking backward slightly. This was followed by two more short strokes above and slightly to the right of each other. He yawned and then patted her arm after he finished the pattern once more. He draped his arm over her and turned his head so that his mouth was by her ear. He kissed her temple softly. “It means heart or soul or both. It’s used to convey the idea of the center of something.” He stretched. “It’s what you are to me…” His voice drifted off.

Dani felt him go loose under her, his breathing evened out even as she held her own. She wondered how the hell she could keep loving this man more and more. She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. “I love you.” She whispered.

He shifted, pulled her tighter against him. “You gave me back my soul Danielle…I love you.”

The tears that were on her lashes dripped to his chest. She didn’t stop them, but they didn’t last. She realized she’d been fighting everything; herself mostly and she needed to let go. This man, mysterious and sexy as hell, dark, dangerous and protective, this wonderful man loved her and he rocked her world in ways no other man had ever done and she suspected none ever could. This man loved her and he needed her and hell if she didn’t need him in exactly the same dark and dangerous ways. She would have laughed hysterically if he weren’t sleeping her right then. She had no idea why she was fighting this. She needed him and then touched the collar at her neck. She swallowed the lump that formed under it. Dani suddenly realized how very much she needed it and everything that it symbolized. She was better by far with him in her life than she’d been without him, emotionally, physically and she smiled as her blood heated slowly once again, sexually…oh god yes sexually.

She closed her eyes, put her hand over his heart, and even though he was snoring softly under her, she whispered, “I’m completely yours Sir.”  She was surprised at how tired she suddenly felt and in minutes she was asleep.

  

 

 


End file.
